


Turn My Life Upside Down

by Kyra_Zunari



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Contentment, F/M, M/M, Possessiveness, Rimming, but pure, ending is sad-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Zunari/pseuds/Kyra_Zunari
Summary: Five years after the war with Yhwach and his men, Grimmjow comes back for Ichigo to fight again and decided to make a deal with Urahara. He gets a gigai and soon discovers that Ichigo and Orihime are dating, which he finds ridiculous while their friends don’t think it’s a good idea, either. Shortly after, he decides that Ichigo needs more in his life and has been keeping some things from his friends that he can’t keep from him, and he makes the decision to change the man’s life around entirely.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Ishida Uryuu, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Sado "Chad" Yasutora/Lisa Yadōmaru, only briefly - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

# Insert Bastard 

_"Like I'm gonna lose. There's... There's no way I'd lose to the likes of you!" Grimmjow panted while making his way over toward Ichigo. His Resurecciόn had vanished leaving him in nothing more than his white hakama, a black sash, and his jacket that was now torn from the fight._

_Ichigo grabbed his wrist after discarding his_ _Zanpakutō and grabbing_ _Grimmjow’s wrist_ _stopping him effectively. "Enough, Grimmjow. You've lost. I don't know if you're a king or whatever. But killing off whoever displeases you and becoming a king who's all alone... What's so great about that? If you don't like me, I'll fight you as often as you like. So, just stop for now."_

Grimmjow stood at the entrance of the castle that Aizen had built for them all when he was in Hueco Mundo years ago during his reign over the Arrancar and looked out over the sand. It had been five years since the last time he had seen Ichigo at all, and it had been a brief meeting before he had taken off to fight that Quincy and helping Urahara Kisuke. After they had finished, he had left with Nelliel to return to Hueco Mundo and rebuild what had been damaged. The castle was one of them, though smaller now than what it had been, it was no longer cold and looming as when Aizen had been around. They had found some hollows still alive and worked towards ensuring the stability of their home by keeping them safe and working towards breeding them to make more and help create stronger Adjuchas and over time, ensuring that no one else could take them and control them again.

“What are you doing?” He glanced back and sighed before fully turning to the 5’9” female with hazel eyes, long flowing green hair, and curves to make most women jealous. She had a scar from her nose upwards to her hairline given to her by Nnoitora, red mark across her nose, and her Arrancar mask was a skill on her head with curved horns on it. Wearing white pants that looked painted on, black boots, and a white skin-tight stop that was unzipped slightly showing the top of her cleavage, she seemed to be contemplating something as he noted her right hand was one her hip. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. “I’m thinking.” She tilted her head slightly with cold eyes taking in his form carefully, “Ichigo.” Turning from her, he looked back out over the sand taking note of the hollows that were making their way across the land slowly. “I’m sure he would be happy to see you, Grimmjow,” her words were slow and calculated as she moved to stand beside him, “it is quiet here. You two could easily liven things up I’m sure.”

Smirking, he went back inside the castle and thought of how he might kill Ichigo after he got him to Hueco Mundo. ‘ _I’ll fight you as often as you like_.’ Those words echoed in his mind as he thought back to that fight again for the millionth time and he gritted his teeth hating that Nnoitora had interrupted him by trying to kill him. It still left an odd feeling in his chest thinking about how Ichigo had saved him from that death and protected him as if he were a friend to him. “Tch.” Turning down a hallway, he made his way towards the closest exit now seething and wanting to get his hands around the bastard’s throat. It didn’t take long for the garganta to open and for him to find himself blinking at the sight of Karakura Town as a small smile crossed his face as night time was approaching quickly.

It didn’t take long to find Urahara and have a gigai granted to him so he could be in the living world for a while. Finding the orange haired brat didn’t take long either, though seeing him with longer hair in the back, it reaching his shoulder blades, spiked a little higher on top, and some hanging in front of his eyes, sharper features, sun kissed skin, and holding the hand of that annoying bitch that Aizen had captured was not what he was expecting. He felt a pang of possessiveness course through him as he watched her lean against him and he raised a brow when he noticed that the Ichigo had rolled his eyes with a frown at the action. Raising his hood, he followed them for a bit and noticed that Ichigo had been slightly tense and looked like he didn’t know how to stand up to her when she asked for something that he obviously didn’t want to do as he told her okay.

After a couple of weeks of trailing them on and off, Grimmjow found himself hating the girl more and more. _How can she not see how unhappy and annoyed he is? I can see it and I’m across the street_. He snarled and walked away heading back to Urahara’s place being far to agitated to stand around anymore and watch the pitiful wannabe date. “Ah, have you made contact with Kurosaki-kun?” “Not yet. I want to just to get him away from her! I just need to find a good time…” “Tomorrow night they are going to the bar downtown as a small group. After nights there, he goes home alone.” He thought about that as a smile crossed his face, “Perfect. I’ll be on the roof in the meantime.” “I’ll send Tessai up with some tea while I go back to my research for you, Grimmjow-san.” “In the morning, I’m going back to Hueco Mundo for a couple hours to check on things there, so I’ll be out of contact range.” “Understood.”

~~

Ichigo walked down the street to his apartment after leaving the bar with Chad and Renji in tow. They’d each had a few drinks so they were swaying here and there as they walked. “You heading back to Soul Society or Uryu’s,” he asked Renji with a teasing smile. “Fuck off, Ich! I’m heading back to Uryu’s…” He laughed and waved as Renji broke off towards the richer part of Karakura Town and Chad shook his chuckling. “They should come out and just tell us they are dating. I mean we all know they are.” “Chad, you and I both know that Uryu is stuck up and probably driving him crazy. Speaking of crazy, how’s Lisa?” “She’s good, I’m surprised she is dating me,” the bigger male said with a small smile of own. “You are good people and so is she, besides y’all are good for each other!” “Unlike you…” “Don’t…I don’t want to discuss Inoue,” he said shaking his head unsure of how he ended up with her anyways.

Chad broke off with a wave as he headed to his apartment, making his way to the third floor and unlocking his door humming to himself. “Gonna invite me in?” He froze as his eyes found blue eyes barely half a foot away. Slowly, he spun and took in the slightly taller male with blue hair and wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and his trademark smirk. “G-Grimmjow?” “Sup, Kurosaki?” “You…when…what the fuck?” The male sighed rolling his eyes, “Are you gonna invite me in or not?” Opening his door with a glare, he stormed in leaving the door open as the only invitation he was going to give the bastard. Hearing it close and lock behind him, he took off his black high-top converses and placed them in the shoe rack before walking in to the apartment and vanishing in the back room.

After dropping his wallet and keys in the drawer of the nightstand by his bed, he went back to the living room to see that the male had discarded his shoes on the shoe rack and was looking around the small apartment with a frown. “I would think that would pay you better than this for everything you’ve done for them,” he drawled with disgust. “What?” “Soul Society. I mean I only helped Urahara with the one fight and he paid me very well for my help. I mean I am staying on his roof at the moment, but I could afford a nicer place than this if I wanted to.” He blinked as he registered what Grimmjow was saying and glared, “Well you’re welcome to fucking leave. Where the fuck have you been? Why are you just now coming here? What the fuck are you doing on Urahara’s _roof_?”

“Hueco Mundo. What do you mean by “just now coming here”? I don’t trust him to not experiment on me while I sleep and while he might come to the roof, it would seem weird to do it there.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the seemingly bored bastard in his living room. “You’ve been coming and going for a couple of weeks, Grimmjow. Why did you wait until now to come here?” Grimmjow raised a brow at him taking a step forward, “Now? Just now? I’ve been following you for the past couple of weeks trying to find time to come to you. Though, every time I see you, you’re with that bitch of yours or your friends. I didn’t want you around them when I came to you.” Scratching the back of his head, he sat on his couch frowning, “I’m assuming you’re referring to Inoue and she is not a bitch, Grimmjow. Why didn’t you want them around me to come see me?”

“Honestly, seeing her touch you made me cringe, she doesn’t seem to understand that you don’t want to be around her and it pisses me off seeing you ignore your instincts,” he snarled sitting beside him on the couch, “and you need a better fucking couch.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t need a new couch.” “You’re tense around her and when she looks away you roll your eyes a lot, its actually quite amusing and yes the fuck you do. I’m crashing here tonight.” Turning to look at him with wide eyes he really couldn’t argue that point at all. Inoue had a way of being overly happy all the time lately and he hated doing some of the things she wanted to do. “Oh. That. Yeah. Okay. I’m not buying a new couch and what the fuck do you mean you’re crashing here? Like hell you’re crashing here tonight!” Grimmjow’s stomach rumbled and he frowned at the glare that he was given by the blue haired male. “Do I need to feed your fucking ass while I house you?”

The male laughed pulling out a phone and a wallet, “Who delivers this late?” “I mean there’s a burger joint around the corner that delivers until midnight for some reason...” “What’s the number?” He pulled out his phone before tensing as Grimmjow put his head in his lap laying on the couch. “Uh, what are you doing?” “Just call them so I can order something.” Dialing the number, he looked down at him, “What do you even eat from a burger joint?” “A burger…are you that stupid, Kurosaki? No onions though.” “Yeah, I’d like to place a delivery…yeah…how many do you want?” “Two and fries and whatever you want.” Placing the order for them, he glanced back down at the male who was still laying on his lap, “You paying cash or card, because I ain’t paying for this.” “Cash.” Finishing the order, he hung up the phone with a glare at the male who’d closed his eyes and noted that he had crossed his ankles on the arm of his couch, with his left arm hanging off the side of the couch and his right arm on his stomach.

“Are you comfortable, asshole?” “Yes. You can take the money for the food out of my wallet. There might be enough for a new couch in it, too if you would like to take that,” he finished with a smirk as his eyes opened and met his brown ones. He pushed the bastard off the couch with a snarl after snatching his wallet and taking out the money for food plus a tip for the driver. “Who carries this much cash?” “I do,” Grimmjow growled as he plopped back on the couch glaring at him. He rolled his eyes shaking his head at him laying his head on the back of the couch glaring at the ceiling. “So, how long can I stay here? I’ll pay my share, but I don’t want to stay with Urahara anymore.” Brown eyes widened as he glanced at him, “Uh, what?” “How long can-” “I heard you. What the fuck makes you think I want you staying here?” “You were mad because I didn’t come see sooner and now you don’t want me around… Honestly, you’re a bitch, Kurosaki,” he snapped.

Standing up, he glared down at the bastard, “Let me make myself clear, Grimmjow. This is my apartment and if you think for one second that I’m letting you stay when you talk to me like that, you got another thing coming.” “So, you will let me stay here? Cool. I’ll need a key.” Brown eyes blinked a couple of times before closing, “I’m going to take a shower…listen out for the food.” Making his way to the bathroom, he snatched off his black shirt and faded jeans before starting the hot water as he peeled off his socks and boxers. “I hate him.” Stepping in to the water, he closed his eyes knowing he was tired from not sleeping much lately as blue eyes haunted his dreams since the first time he had felt his riatsu a couple weeks ago. Grabbing his shampoo, he started to wash his hair trying not to think about blue hair and blue eyes – and failing miserably.

A knock at the door sounded as started scrub himself, “What?” “I have to piss and you only have one fucking bathroom. Mind if I come in?” “W- fine…make it quick!” He heard the door open as he kept scrubbing himself and rinsed off before he heard the toilet flush and jumped turning off the scolding water with a yelp. “You okay in there?” “Flushing while someone is in here heats up the water…that was fucking hot, but I’m fine. Get out if you’re done.” The sink turned on and he peeked around the curtain to see Grimmjow washing his hands and drying them before he smiled at Ichigo, slipping out of the bathroom. Grabbing a towel slowly, he dried off brushing back his hair smiling as it spiked on top like always and went to his room with the towel around his waist. He threw on a pair of black boxers, black sweatpants, and a white v-neck t-shirt before heading to the living room where Grimmjow was putting the food on the coffee table.

They ate in silence not even bothering to turn the television on for background noise. Looking around the apartment, he figured he understood why Grimmjow had felt the need to pick at him about it. The kitchen wasn’t very big, and he only had enough cabinet space to buy enough food for a week or two, there was a counter that separated it from the living room where he held a simple black couch, brown coffee table, two end tables, and a flat screen television on a simple stand with a DVD player. _He doesn’t need to go in my room._ “You’ll have to deal with the couch if you’re staying. I don’t have an extra futon.” “How big is the bed? Tell me its at least a full-sized and not a twin.” “It’s a full-sized bed, but you are not sleeping with me,” he snapped. “Why not? We can try to kill each other, but not sleep next to each other?” “Yes…I mean… What…never mind…”

“I promise not to touch you at night, Kurosaki, so don’t get your panties twisted.” Grimmjow was smiling at him trying to be reassuring, but it just made him shift in his seat on the couch frowning at him. “Grimm…you cannot sleep next to me…” “Why?” “I…” The blue haired male seemed to catch the look on his face before he shook his head and turned to him fully on the couch. “Kuro- _Ichigo_ , what is it that you don’t want to say?” Sighing as he looked at him noting he had used his first name, he swallowed, “I have nightmares at times and I don’t want to end up kicking you off the bed… I’d actually feel kinda bad if I did…” Blue eyes blinked with a nod, “I’ll deal with it. You work at the clinic tomorrow so I’ll take the key and make a copy for myself since the spare was given to glasses, and I’ll bring you your copy to the clinic before shopping for a new couch and some food.”

“I’m sorry…what? How the hell do you know Uryu has the spare key?” “I’ve been following you for two weeks, dumbass and I do pay attention. He has a key to this place and I figured it would be the spare.” He blinked and shook his head again before he realized that wasn’t the only thing that the male had pointed out. “Hold on, I get the fact that you know about Uryu having the key and obviously my work schedule, but you are not buying a new couch!” “Keep talking and I’ll furnish this entire place and show you what a home should look like since you obviously think cold and empty is what it should be.” They glared at each other and he stood up throwing his trash away and going to his room falling on the bed too tired to deal with the other male.

The bed dipped a few minutes later as Grimmjow slid in to bed after stripping and he waited for the bastard to remark on the room. “You and I need to have a conversation on furnishing.” “Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow.” A smile found itself on his face as he glanced at his bedmate who was staring at him with a blank expression. “What?” “You and I are going shopping when you get off tomorrow if I have to drag you,” he remarked with a glare. Laughter escaped him before he could stop himself as he rolled on to his back looking out the window. His eyes closed and missed blue eyes shine in the darkness as Grimmjow smiled lightly at him.

~~

“You have my cell number and you are meeting me at the clinic when I get off, right?” “Yes, Kurosaki, I’ll be there. We need a new couch and a bigger bed if last night was any indication,” the blue haired male grumbled with a light glare at him. That morning, he had woken up curled in to the taller male with his left leg between his and left arm across his chest with his head on his shoulder. “I said I was sorry. How many times do I have to apologize to you? I usually don’t do that when I share a bed with someone…” A blue brow raised in his direction, “Who have you shared a bed with?” “Chad, Renji, Uryu, Toshiro, Byakuya, Shinji…Inoue…hell, even Rukia once. I always woke up the way I fell asleep.” “Why did you share with them?” “We have get-togethers at Uryu’s and we share rooms when everyone crashes.” “What if you have a nightmare?” “I take a sleeping pill so I don’t when I stay over, so none of them know I have them.” “But you told me.” “You’re intent on staying with me, so you should know…”

Grimmjow walked him to the clinic ignoring the eyes that followed them as women and men checked them out and he noted that Ichigo also seemed to ignore it keeping his eyes ahead. Getting to the clinic, Ichigo waved goodbye to him before going into the clinic and he checked his phone making his way to a place he knew he could have a key made. Bumping in to someone on accident, he looked up to apologize but found a shorter, pale, slimmer male in black slacks, a white button up, dress shoes, with black hair framing the right side of his face, and more behind his left ear, wearing silver round glasses. “Sup, glasses.” “Grimmjow? What are you doing here?” “I walked Ichigo to work. Got shit to do now, later.” He crossed the street wanting to get away from the quincy as fast as possible to avoid questions he didn’t want to answer. His phone rang and looking at it, he sighed, “Yeah? No, I’ll be staying with Kurosaki. Nope, he is letting me. I’m serious. I didn’t threaten him. No! You can call him if you want. I have a key to get made for his place then I need to see how much money I have on hand for this afternoon. Hm. Furniture shopping. Do you know how empty his place is? Yeah, I’ll let him know.”

Hanging up, he realized that the only person besides him who probably knew how empty his place was would be the quincy. _Why does he have a key to the place anyways?_ Picking up a blue key, he put it on the counter with Ichigo’s copy for the girl to make his key and stared around the place taking in the tools and wondered if he would need some later. _I know where to come if I do_. “Here you go,” the girl smiled at him flirtatiously and he took the keys with a nod making his way to the front counter ignoring her. The only person he wanted to deal with was a certain orange-haired male. Using his card to pay for the key, his phone buzzed and he checked it seeing a text from said male and he smirked.

_What did you say to Uryu?_

Nothing.

_He wants to know why you walked me to work, Grimm…._

And?

_…._

What? Do I need to come back to clinic and kick his ass out?

_Grimm..._

Tch. Give me a minute.

Pocketing the keys, he thanked the cashier quickly as he left the store and jogged back to the clinic yanking open the door with a glare. “Oi!” “We are in the back!” He made his way to the back of the clinic where Uryu was glaring at his roommate and he snarled getting his attention. “Can I help you?” “What the hell are you doing here?” “None of your business,” he rolled his eyes pulling out the keys and giving Ichigo back his copy. “You got a blue one made?” “What of it?” Ichigo shrugged putting his key back on his key ring, “Nothing, just didn’t peg you for the type to get a colorful key.” Uryu’s eyes widened, “Is he staying with you!?” “Uh…yeah I suppose so…” “Why?” He tensed, “Because I fucking can and he wants me there.” Ichigo blinked with a raised brow as Uryu snorted in disbelief looking to the male in question.

“Leave it, Uryu. He’s staying with me and that’s that,” he said with a tired sigh glancing at his friend who seemed ready to berate him. “He said that’s that, now leave it before I throw you out. He’s already stressed out and doesn’t need your bullshit to make it worse.” Both males looked at him in surprise and Ichigo opened his mouth before closing it with a resigned look and light glare at him. Uryu glanced between them before rolling his eyes, “Do the others know? Does…does she know…?” _She? Hold on_. Taking in the look at of faint agitation in his eyes behind his rounded silver glasses, he became highly curious as to why he was so agitated to begin with. “No,” Ichigo whispered shifting. “Why’re you so agitated?”

Uryu’s eyes fell on him widening a bit and he faltered and Ichigo punched him in the arm, “You don’t have to question everything, Grimmjow!” “No, I want to know why he is agitated about the idea of that bitch of yours knowing about me living with you,” blue eyes narrowed at Uryu as he waited for an answer. A smile fought its way on to the male’s face, before his throat cleared, “No reason.” “Liar. What’s funny?” “They don’t like me being with her any more than you do, asshole, now drop it!” His eyes met brown ones as a feral smile made its way onto his face, “Oh, that’s _beautiful_ , Kurosaki. Take a hint.” Those brown eyes flared and he felt his chest tighten as the male gave him a withering glare before he turned on his heels and went to the back before returning with a box that he placed on the counter.

The two males watched him unload and put away supplies as he fumed and they made sure to stay out of his way before a loud crash sounded from the room in the back. “What…” Grimmjow stopped in the doorway seeing Ichigo cleaning up broken glass carefully while cursing. “Ow!” Blinking, he noticed that he had cut his finger on a piece and grabbing the broom, he started to sweep up the rest of the glass as Uryu dragged him to the sink to clean his finger. “What were you trying to get?” Ichigo glanced over at him and pointed to the box on the top shelf with his good hand, “I need that one down and didn’t realize that the box next to it wasn’t closed properly and it fell off…luckily only two jars were left in it or it would have really sucked.” Grimmjow reached up and pulled the box down rolling his eyes, “Where do you need it?” “The counter out there.” He left the room with the box in hand ignoring Uryu’s eyes on him. 

“Thanks, Grimm,” Ichigo stated plainly as he came out and opened it with the box cutter and smiled as he pulled out the first aid kits and placed them in the bottom cabinet before breaking down the box. “What are those for?” “Sometimes people come here and buy them from me to keep in their cars or houses for their kids since I don’t charge much for them. They contain an ace bandage, two packs of six that contain two different size gauze pads, gauze tape, Neosporin, and band aids.” Grimmjow nodded slowly as his chest tightened at the way he was smiling at him and swallowed thickly before looking towards the entrance. “You don’t have to stay, its pretty boring here. After all, we don’t get many people here during the week.” “Nah, I’ll hang around. Got nothing else to do until later on when you get off anyways.” “Ah…right…” “What are you doing later?” “Grimm is apparently dragging me a furniture store later,” Ichigo complained with a long sigh. “Oh, finally going to actually furnish that horrid apartment of yours?”

Throwing his head back, he barked a laugh, “I told you that place was shit!” “Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You don’t have to stay with me!” “I could just buy a house, that is true. Though, I would also be lonely and your personality is _perfection_ and I am going to enjoy living with you,” he drawled with his signature smirk enjoying the way brown eyes widened and a fire ignited in them. “You. Give me that key! Go buy a house! You are not staying with me!” “Oh, you planning to move in with me then?” “No!” Uryu shifted, “Honestly, I would help you find a house if it meant getting him out of that apartment.” “Stay out of this, Uryu!” Grimmjow turned to Uryu with an amused expression, “Yeah? When are you available?” “My car is up the road. We can go now.” “ _Perfect_ ,” he purred with a smile at Ichigo, “we’ll see you at five when you get off, Strawberry.” 

Moving to the door, he heard Ichigo sputtering as Uryu followed him out and walked with him down the walkway. “Why are you helping me?” Uryu looked up at him with a serious expression, “If anyone can get him out of that hell-of-a-relationship, it’s you. Besides, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen him that…alive.” “Why do you have a key to the apartment?” “When he found out the truth about his mother, he and I had a long talk after the war was over and we were all back home. Turns out his mother was a pure blooded quincy and he wasn’t sure what to do about it and not knowing her family, I told him that he wasn’t alone. She was originally supposed to marry my father and he told me he could see me and him being family. We both acknowledged that we thought of the other as family, so I agreed to be his seen as his cousin to others if that was how he wanted to introduce me to anyone. He gave me the spare key in that regard, and when I want to get away from everything, I hide at his place.”

“Family, huh… I guess that makes sense in an odd way. How do his dad and sisters feel about that?” “Isshin laughed and started to greet me the way he greets Ichigo and Karin and Yuzu welcomed me in to the family without a second thought. Have you met them, yet?” They got into his silver Mercedes GLS 580 SUV and he looked at the man next to him with a raised brow. “Should I?” Uryu started the car and looked at him curiously, “Why do you want to live with him?” “Tch. Does it matter?” “If its because you want something from him, then I would advise not meeting his family. Isshin won’t like you being around him if you bring trouble and the twins are protective of him as well.” “I plan to drag him back to Hueco Mundo and kill him, or at least beat him into the sand until he can’t move for a few hours. Otherwise, I don’t intend to bring actual trouble to him. Nelliel wants to see him and I don’t want the kid dead either anymore.”

Uryu snorted while pulling off and making a call, “Hey, I need a small two, maybe three-bedroom house. Got any in the area for sale? Send me the address, I have someone who’s interested.” Frowning at him, he growled, “Why would we need a two or three-bedroom house?” “If you want a one-bedroom, I’m sure we can find something, however, if you want to ensure that Ichigo is comfortable, having separate rooms is the way to go. I know he takes sleeping pills when he stays at my place, and I don’t know the specifics, but he doesn’t seem to like sharing a bed with others, which is why I have tried to keep him by himself when he stays over.” He blinked in surprise at Uryu, “You’re actually very nice and its strange, but you’re right. Just means I spend more money by the end of the day, I guess.” “If you need more, I can pay for some of it and you can pay me back later.”

Turning into an area with nicer houses, he pulled into a driveway in front of a one story, stone house with a fenced in backyard, a white front door, two windows to the left of the door, and one to the right as they walked up. “Mr. Ishida, how nice to see you. Who’s your friend?” He looked at the small woman and grimaced at her pink button up shirt, black pencil skirt, black heels, bright blonde hair, and blue eyes as she eyed him like a piece of candy. “He’s a friend of my cousin. They are looking to get a place together and you’re the one person I know can find a good catch quickly when it’s needed,” Uryu stated plainly letting his face blank as he stared at her. “Oh! Ichigo is finally looking at moving up? Good for him! Well, come on in!”

It was a two-bed, two bath house, with spacious rooms, walk in closets, a kitchen with grey and black marble counters, an island that had storage space for cutting boards, carving knives, and pots and pans, and the dining room looked like it could hold a good sized table and even a cabinet, the living room was good sized and he could easily decorate it with a bigger, more comfortable couch, the laundry room was enough for two people to work around each other easily. What sold him on the house was the bathroom in the master bedroom. It had a jacuzzi tub with a stone shower and sliding glass door, a double vanity sink, and a closet for towels. He almost drooled at the idea of laying back in the tub and letting the jets work on his back. Moving outback, he saw a good-sized yard and was happy it was fenced in with a privacy fence and he noted it had an in-ground pool with a diving board. The patio was also a dark wood and he could have a table set out for when they wanted to have lunch outside after a swim.

“I’ll take it.” The house wasn’t as much as he had thought it was and when the woman told him it would take a few days to process the paperwork, Uryu had told her he needed the house today because Ichigo was getting evicted and was afraid to ask for help. She had called her boss to see what she could do to push it faster and when his name was dropped, he was handed the keys immediately and he hated that the male was actually helpful and was even more upset about the blue key he had in his pocket. “I can’t believe you lied to her that easily,” he stated with a surprised look. “I have been arguing with that bastard for months to get out of that place. That apartment should burn for everything its not worth.” “And I just had a key made, too.”

“You can always get another blue key made,” Uryu smirked at him, “I’ll pay for it since you have to have another one made anyways, because one of those keys are mine and you know it.” “You are related to that bastard, aren’t you?” He laughed as he handed him one of the keys and got back in the car looking forward to the bath later. Uryu made a few more calls to have the water and power turned on that day at four o’clock using his name to push it and drove back to the small shop he had had the first key made. Uryu gave him the money for it stating he had another call to make so he wasn’t going in as he scrolled through his phone. Grimmjow sighed inwardly seeing the girl look back up at him with a smile and he put the new key on the counter with an orange key this time. Paying for the key, he ran back to the car and gave Uryu his change not showing him the key he had gotten.

“Yeah, we should be back in a minute. No, we are not fighting…honestly the only one that sees the need for fighting would be you two, leave me out of it.” Uryu hung up the phone rolling his eyes and he smirked at him knowing exactly who he had been talking to as he pulled out of the parking lot. “This is a spacious car,” he commented lamely as he looked around it for the first time. “Hm, yeah I keep telling Ichigo to get rid of his sorry excuse of a car and get a better one. His keeps breaking down. He’ll need a reliable one after the move since he can’t just walk to work anymore.” Uryu’s face broke out in a devious smile that made him chuckle, “You have a dark side to you, as well I see.” “No, I don’t.” “You just smiled as if you were planning something malicious, Uryu.” The male blinked, glancing at him, “Oh, so you can use my name?” “Shut up, glasses. What’s his family like?”


	2. Chapter 2

# Not A Chance 

The ride to the clinic was short as Uryu told him about the girls and his father, who he was concerned about knowing he attacked them at random times. There were two girls outside who turned to look at the car before smiling widely obviously knowing who was driving it as the car was parked. One girl had a messy black bun on her head wearing blue jeans and a red tank top under a light jacket with red kicks and the other had light blonde hair and was in a long flowing blue dress and sandals. Uryu sighed with a glance at Grimmjow before he stepped out of the car slowly, him following suit and watched as the girl’s smiles faded slightly at the sight of him. “Uryu, what are you doing here? Ichi isn’t off work yet,” the blonde stated with a smile. “Who’s he?” The girl with black hair glared at him viciously and he shifted as if her eyes were piercing his gigai and looking at him. “Grimmjow is a friend of Ichigo and myself, Karin. I’m sure your brother would appreciate some kindness towards him at some level,” he stated plainly to the girl with a smile as he hugged Yuzu. “Grimmjow, this is Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo’s twin sisters I told you about.”

Nodding, he smiled at them lightly, “Nice to meet you girls. I’m gonna go check on your brother. Make sure he hasn’t cut himself again like the idiot he is.” Yuzu’s eyes widened, “He hurt himself? Is he okay? I’ll go with you!” “How about we make something for him to eat since I’m sure he hasn’t eaten yet, Yuzu.” Uryu put a hand on her shoulder with a look to Grimmjow that told him to come inside and keep his mouth shut. Karin smirked, “Well, come on then.” Heading inside, they heard some shuffling in the living room and Karin shook her head, “Dad, we’re home. Uryu and one of his friends are here.” “Uryu? Uryu, my lovely neph-!” A hand planted on his chest as he was slammed in to the wall beside Uryu as a tall male with dark brown hair in a lab coat flew past and hit the door with a thud. Grimmjow looked at Uryu who was glaring at the man in the floor as he slowly removed his hand from Grimmjow’s chest. “Will you STOP DOING THAT!” Hearing the smaller male yell made him flinch before he was left in the hallway with the older male whom he had deduced was the father of the household.

He sighed and held a hand out for the male, who took it with a sober expression up at him. Once on his feet, he realized they were the same height and that his hair spiked like his own and Ichigo’s did and they were about the same build. “So, you’re the friend of my nephew...and I’m assuming my son. I’m surprised to hear him use that word for an Arrancar.” His voice said he was beyond serious as he studied him and he stayed silent waiting for more – there was always more at some point. “Urahara tells me that you want to help Hueco Mundo become more…lively. He also tells me that you and Ichigo intend on living together when you are in the living world.” “Hueco Mundo is a desert waste land and I hate sand, so yes I would like to try to find a way to bring grass, trees, and if possible, water sources to the land for the hollows. As for Strawberry, yeah I just bought a house for us with Uryu’s help to get him out of that shitty apartment.”

Brown eyes widened, “You bought a house?” “You talk to Urahara about me?” “If it concerns Ichigo, yes. As his father and god-father, we are both interested in his life choices.” “God-father?” Isshin smiled with a nod, “Had anything happened to me and Misaki, then Urahara would have taken the kids in. When Ichigo got his powers, Urahara found it very fitting and installed himself in to his life the second he could to monitor and work towards helping to protect him, even if it may not seem like it.” “Hn. I can see it.” “Grimm…oh you’re actually talking to Isshin?” “Uryu my boy, how have you been?” “I’m fine uncle, thank you. You’re not threatening him, are you?” “Of course not! I would never!” “Liar,” both males stated plainly before Grimmjow turned to follow Uryu after taking off his boots and slipping on the slippers presented to him.

“Misaki, our kids are all grown up, and you would be so proud to see that Ichigo has such powerful, protective friends now,” brown eyes filled with pride as he looked up before making his way to the clinic to find his son arranging and rearranging the place. “What are you doing?” The younger male jumped and spun around with a hand on his chest and wide brown eyes. “What are you doing, goat face?” “I met Grimmjow, he’s in the house with the girls and Uryu.” Ichigo froze as he thought about that before slowly heading towards the house, stopping as he heard laughter in the kitchen before slowly creeping towards it. “No way, you almost killed him when you first met?” Yuzu’s eyes were wide and Ichigo rolled his eyes sneering at the blue haired bastard “Yeah, but his dumbass got me back in Hueco Mundo though… He almost killed me, but refused to finish it. Even protected me when one of other Arrancar assholes tried to kill me. I actually almost feel bad knowing that Nnoitora almost killed him after he had fought against me. Who was it that stepped in, Uryu?”

“Kenpachi Zaraki,” he stated plainly drinking his tea. “Remind me to thank him for saving his ass so I could beat it in to the sands of my home,” he responded with his signature smirk. Karin shook her head, “You sure you can take him now?” “Not really, but I sure as hell plan on trying. I’m the King of Hueco Mundo, and every King needs a little Queen who ain’t afraid of him.” “So, does that mean that Ichigo is your Queen, Grimm?” Yuzu leaned on to the counter with eyes dancing mischievously as Ichigo gawked and Isshin put a fist over his mouth looking away. “Well, there can’t be two Kings…I don’t think…besides your brother has a more refined look to him, but he is still more feminine compared to me.” “Fuck you, asshole!” Karin laughed as Grimmjow jumped and looked over to find a glaring Ichigo standing in the doorway with his hands balled into fists. “Now, Ichigo you know we need to furnish the house before I can fuck you,” he smiled slowly and watched Ichigo’s eyes widen as a blush lit up his cheeks spreading to his ears.

“Y-you….” Isshin lost it at that point as he walked around him to the table having a seat across from Grimmjow unable to stand anymore. Karin joined in on the laughter while Yuzu poured two more cups of tea for the two males now joining them in the kitchen. Blue eyes never left brown ones as Ichigo tried to calm himself before sitting next to him slowly. “I’m not ever going to fuck you, Grimm. And what house? You actually bought a fucking _house_?” “It is a nice place and we can have your friends over too. The backyard is a good size for something that Uryu called a barbeque.” “It’s fenced in and it’s two bedrooms so you can both have a bedroom,” Uryu supplied. “Separate rooms? Sounds good. You sure we could have my friends over, though?” Ichigo glanced at him and he simply glared before looking away from him clearly not happy about something. “Yeah…even that bitch of yours as long as she keeps her hands to herself.”

Uryu finished his tea and grabbed a sandwich with a small smile, “Now, Grimmjow, that’s not very nice. She isn’t a bitch, though she should keep her hands to herself.” Laughing, he grabbed a sandwich and took a bite watching Ichigo glare between them both, “Hey, glasses, you gonna shop with us?” “I could.” “Cool. Eat, Strawberry. We have a nice house to decorate.” “We don’t have shit to decorate, you have shit to decorate. I have my things at the apartment.” “Like hell you do,” he snarled glaring at him finishing his sandwich, “all that shit can stay in that pathetic excuse of a living space. You deserve better than that.” Everyone fell quiet as they stared at him, not that he cared one way or another about them and how they felt about this.

“I…I don’t deserve anything more than I have, Grimmjow,” the orange haired male stated with something underlying his voice that he couldn’t place. “You died, twice for that bitch. You fought for Soul Society against Aizen and Ywhach. You protected that soul reaper chick from death and made your way into their hearts. How can you say you don’t deserve more, Kurosaki?” Brown eyes met his slowly as the male thought about what he had said carefully, “I don’t deserve more because I should be less right now. I should be powerless or dead. You are the reason I lived again the first time and she is the reason I got up the second time. I’m lucky to have my powers and be able to still protect this town.” Uryu looked depressed at the turn in conversation and so did the twins and Isshin seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but in this kitchen. “Hey pops, you think you can manage the kitchen while I drag your idiot son out with Ru and I?”

Isshin looked at him in surprise, “Pops…? I… Of course not.” Standing, he yanked the lab coat off the idiot and dragged him out of the kitchen shoving a sandwich between his lips when he started to protest, “Come on, Uryu!” Climbing back in the car, Uryu looked in the rearview mirror at him with a raised brow, “Furniture?” “Furniture.” “What-” “Shut the fuck and eat the damn sandwich, Kurosaki. I don’t want to hear your fucking voice right now,” he growled glaring at the headrest in front of him where the bastard was sitting. “Bastard.” “What the fuck did you just say?” “Nothing.” Uryu backed out of the space and headed across town to a furniture store that sold a multitude of furniture whether it be bedroom sets, living room sets, book cases, tables, lamps, and more. 

“What kind of theme do you want,” Uryu looked at him waiting so he knew what to look for. “Theme?” “You want it to be a specific set of colors for the place or perhaps a specific style,” Ichigo piped up looking around. “Tch. Something comfortable.” “Let’s look around and see if something catches you eye,” the paler male said with a nod waving his hand for him to take the lead. After twenty minutes, he found a nice curved black couch that was comfortable and could fit about five people easily and it came with a mahogany coffee table, a recliner, and he looked at Ichigo – who was still glaring at him. “Do you like it?” “I don’t have to like it, Grimmjow. Its your house.” “Our house, Uryu forged your signature for me.” The idiot gawked at Uryu who simply shrugged not caring at all that he had done it. “So, do you like it?” Reluctantly he sat down and shifted and frowned, “It is comfortable…not really my style, but it works.” “What’s your style, then?” “Not. Happening. You’ve seen his apartment, Grimm, that should be enough to tell you his style is not appropriate.”

~~

Ichigo had gone back to sulking and glaring at the floor as if it had been the one to offend him instead of the two assholes he was with. It took three hours to get everything they needed, mostly because Grimmjow was apparently high class and wanted the very best, most comfortable things for the house. “He says it should be at the house by eight tonight since everything is in stock in the back,” Uryu stated making his way over to the table he was sulking at. “Why are you being so damn nice to him?” “I’m not. I simply listened to him and thought about what he said and realized that no matter what happens, he isn’t going anywhere so its time to adapt. Besides, he’s not that bad, we actually had a long talk.” He blinked disbelievingly, “You two…had a long talk… About what?” “You. Why he was here. Why I had a key to your apartment. Our family. He’s actually quite perceptive and I know that you miss a good fight.” His lips fought off a smile, “Yeah, but why is he doing all of this?”

Grimmjow made his way over to the two after hanging up his phone, “So, let’s head to the apartment to get some of your things, unless we should do that tomorrow.” Uryu checked his phone and sighed, “Tomorrow would be easier and Chad could help since he has a truck, so you could easily pack Ichigo’s things and get them to the house, sans the furniture.” “Can I at least keep my DVD player?” “I suppose that is acceptable.” “Oh, gee…thanks Uryu.” “You’re welcome. Come, I’ll drop you both at the house.” Sulking all the way to the house, his eyes widened when they pulled into the driveway and Grimmjow got out making his way to the front door to unlock it leaving him and Uryu in the car alone. “This… I feel like he showed up at the right and wrong time,” he whispered. “You need the change and he’s trying to give it to you. Take it. Ichi, you know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you within reason, so let me give some advice. You’ve given so much as he pointed out,” dark blue eyes met brown ones carefully, “and you’ve asked for nothing in return. What is it that _you_ want, Ichigo?”

He found his mouth dry at that question as his eyes trailed to the blue haired bastard, who was standing patiently on the doorstep with hands in his pants pockets. “I don’t…” “Stop lying to yourself. You just answered me by looking at him. I wondered why you seemed so worried about him after we got Inoue back, and don’t tell me you weren’t. You don’t protect people for no reason. Seeing him again when Ywhach showed up threw you for a loop, and when you didn’t see him afterwards, you were upset. He’s important to you and if it comes to him or her, I choose him.” “You choose Grimmjow?” “After today, yes. He was genuinely curious about his questions and listened intently when I told him about our relationship and about uncle and twins. He cares, too, whether he realizes it or not. You heard him call you the Queen to his King, and maybe to us that seems silly, but he seemed serious by it. On some level, a possessive one albeit, he wants you. If you want him, take it. Take him. I don’t care. Just stop being miserable with her. I want my stupidly annoying and happy cousin back.”

Laughing lightly, he stepped from the car, “Thanks, Uryu. You really are something else, you know that?” “Yeah, yeah, go.” “Tell Renji I said hey!” Shutting the door as his cousin started to yell at him, he ran up to the door and was pulled inside before the door was slammed shut. “Take a look around,” the male stated while shifting. It didn’t take long for Ichigo to sulk even more as he actually liked the house and the layout. “So, I’m guessing you want the master bedroom,” he said carefully glancing at Grimmjow. “I want the bathroom that’s in it. You can have the room if you want it, I guess, but I’ll be using that tub.” Turning fully towards him, he frowned, “Grimm, you bought this place, but you seem to be annoyed by it. What’s wrong?” “Nothing. You can have the master bedroom.” “That’s not how this works. I told you something about me no one knows, so you need to tell me what’s wrong with you. Now.” “No, I don’t. You offered that information without much of a fight, but now you don’t have to sleep next to me, so it doesn’t fucking matter now does it?” _What the fuck…wait…_

“Are you mad because we have separate rooms here?” Blue eyes snapped to his, “You’re not that special, Kurosaki.” _He’s mad and I’m right._ “We can share the master bedroom,” he shrugged stepping towards the male slowly, “I don’t mind. You got king-sized beds for both rooms, so I shouldn’t end up curled in to you again.” The male blinked before narrowing his eyes, “What are you doing?” “I don’t know,” he stated honestly as he ended up right in front of the slightly taller male with his hands on his chest as he searched blue eyes. His chest tightened as blue eyes widened and flared before lips were on his and his back was slammed into the wall. Moaning, his hands found blue locks tugging lightly, parting his lips allowing the other’s tongue to slip into his mouth. _What am I doing?_ **_‘What is it that_ you _want, Ichigo?_** ’ Uryu’s voice filled his head and he moaned again feeling hands on his ass lifting him as his ankles locked behind his back. _I want him. This. It’ll be the end of me and I don’t fucking care._

Lips left his and moved to his neck nipping and sucking, as he let his head fall back giving him access gasping. “G-Grimm…we…we should stop, there isn’t a bed here and I don’t have condoms either,” his words were pathetic but he didn’t want to seem easy, either. “I’ll fuck you in to this wall and we don’t need condoms, unless you have something I should know about.” “N-no I don’t,” he moaned. “Then shut the fuck up, Kurosaki.” “Okay…” He was placed back on his feet so Grimmjow could yank his shirt off and undo his pants pushing them down before moving to his eyes wrapping a hand around his cock. “Grimm…” Brown eyes widened as a tongue slid from his base to his tip, swirling around the head before he throated it in one go. “Holy…fuck…” His head fell back against the wall as his hips bucked forward involuntarily as his hands held blue locks. _He has no fucking gag reflex…_ Knowing he was well endowed at nine inches with almost two inches in girth, he moaned deeply fucking the man’s throat loving that he had no gag reflex to stop him.

“G-Grimm…I’m…” A hand fondled his balls as the man in question groaned around his cock, causing him to thrust one last time spraying down his throat hard. “Ffuuuuuuccckkkk….” A hand undid his hands from blue locks carefully, so the man could stand and he watched a tongue slide across those lips before a smile appeared. Scratching the back of his sheepishly, he felt his cheeks burn when he glanced down and realized that he wasn’t the only one endowed, if the tent in Grimmjow’s pants was any indication of that. “You want to suck me off or you want me to fuck you in to the wall,” Grimmjow smirked at him undoing his jeans as Ichigo simply watched the action afraid to move and find this a dream. “I…” The front door slammed shut and both of them quickly fixed their pants and Ichigo yanked his shirt on before a tan, red headed male with a white bandana around his head covering a small portion of tribal tattoos that he had across his forehead, a black short sleeved t-shirt, ripped jeans, and white kicks stomped into the hallway.

“Renji?” Uryu appeared behind him quickly and out of breath, “S-sorry…I tried to stop him…he ran here…” “It’s okay. What’s up, Renji?” The red head was glaring at the blue haired male, who glared back with more malice as he stepped closer to Ichigo looking ready to protect him. “Uhm…,” he cleared his throat looking between the two men carefully, “should we measure cocks or are one of you going to say something?” “You can measure my cock later in that throat of yours since this asshole just interrupted you,” Grimmjow growled not taking his eyes off the red head. Brown eyes blinked, “I’m sorry, what? I interrupted… What the fuck is going on?” “Ichigo is moving in here with Grimmjow, whom he is attracted to and wants to be with,” Uryu rolled his eyes. “You told him we were here?” Blue eyes met darker blue ones and Uryu shook his, “No, I simply told him that Ichigo was moving in to the neighborhood and he went from house to house to see which one had been bought after snatching my key.”

“Hn, I suppose I can’t blame you fully for this then. Do you have a problem with me being here?” Renji was looking between the three males unsure of what to say, before noting that all three were glaring at him. “Look, I was excited that Ich was finally moving to the neighborhood…but to see…to see him here after everything…” “Renji, I love you, I do, but shut the fuck up. I have every right to have whomever I want in my life in it. To be fair, if you’re thinking of referring to him trying to kill me, you did too at one point. And you,” he pointed at Grimmjow, “I have every intention of finishing this. On. A. Bed. Tonight. So, don’t you dare bitch out on me later. Its been too fucking long since I’ve been in bed like that and I want it hard and fast…after I’m prepped.” Renji and Uryu both shifted at the turn in conversation, but Renji cleared his throat and raised a brow at him, “Does this mean you aren’t with Inoue anymore?” “Why does everyone feel the fucking need to bring her up?!” He threw his arms in the air yelling and turned on his heel going to the back yard to be alone.

  
~~

“What just happened?” Uryu smacked Renji in the back of his head, “Ichigo doesn’t have to answer anything he doesn’t want to, idiot. We do not discuss her around him unless she coming over, or did you forget that rule among us?” Grimmjow crossed his arms, “Rule?” “Sorry, but I just wanted to know since he isn’t happy with her…but yeah the group has a couple of inner rules. Rule one, we do not discuss Inoue unless it is to say that she is coming around or he’s planning something with her – except Uryu. He’s the only one that can break that rule. Rule two, we do not discuss what happens on guy night, _ever_. Rule three, we never date each other’s exes for any reason. There are more, but those are the three important ones.” “Why do you have rules?” “To make it more comfortable for everyone. We all have boundaries, and she is one of his, which is why I want him to leave her. That’s your job now.” “Tch. Had you two not run in, we’d be fucking right now.” “Sorry,” Renji said shifting, “so, you’re actually living together. Why?”

“We can, that’s why.” Brown eyes glared at him lightly before looking back to his boyfriend for an explanation. “Does it look like I’m getting involved in this?” “No.” “Then don’t look to me for an answer.” “Fine! Are you really going to push for them to break up?” Blue eyes met brown eyes, “I have been planning to do that for the last two weeks, red. I just haven’t decided if I want to hurt her more than he would probably like for me to.” Renji laughed shaking head, “Good to know. Is he okay, though?” “I’m fine,” a meek voice stated before arms slid around Grimmjow’s waist and Ichigo pressed his chest to his back looking over his shoulder. “The furniture should be here soon,” Uryu stated looking at his phone. “We could help you set it up and go over it all when they leave if you would like.” “I can order pizza,” Renji provided with a smile. Ichigo chuckled, “You two are idiots.” “They’re our idiots though and we would be idiots to deny the help and free food,” Grimmjow stated with a glance over his shoulder at the male holding him. “Our idiots?” “If I’m gonna be here, then yes.” Ichigo felt his chest tighten and hid his face in between shoulder blades with a stupidly huge smile at the implication.

Grimmjow felt his own chest tighten and he placed his hand over one of Ichigo’s with a small smile as his possessive nature cooled a bit at the contact. _He’s mine and I didn’t have to ask or push him to be mine_. “Okay, uh, what do you eat, Grimmjow?” “He doesn’t like onions.” “No onions, got it. Anything else?” “Just get a pepperoni and a meats pizza with a brownie and two two-liter mountain dews,” Uryu stated before moving to stand beside the Ichigo tapping on his shoulder, “I need to borrow you.” Ichigo separated from him slowly and followed the other down the hall and out of the house. Renji quickly placed the order and looked at him with a frown when he realized they were alone. “So…” “You don’t have to speak to me if you don’t want to.” “True, but if you’re with Ich, I have an obligation to at least try to be friends with you, or friendly to you.” “What is he, a magnet?” “Something like that,” the red head said with a smile crossing his arms and leaning on the wall, “do you know how he came to be what he is?” “No.” “Want to know?” “Something about, Strawberry I don’t know? Of course.”

“Strawberry? Does he actually let you call him that?” “He’s accepting it since those two seem keen on calling me ‘Grimm’ and I’m not complaining.” “Grimm, huh…I can see that. Anyways, Rukia is the true reason he got to where he is, at least in the beginning. She saved him from a hollow but got badly hurt, so she told him that if he wanted to save his family to impale his heart on her sword. He became a substitute Shinigami after that, but what happened afterwards was nothing like we expected. Soul Society pays attention when we need to, and he caught our sights when she vanished. After realizing that Rukia had broken the law, we fought him, beating him and taking her back to face her sentence, which was death… None of us saw the possibility of him showing up and taking on Soul Society, and winning, to get her back. Hell, he beat Kenpachi, or at least the man says he did, but from I know of that fight, he fought hard enough for the man to have a huge interest in him. Every time he gets knocked down, its like he comes back twice as strong and determined. Its because of him that Inoue and Chad have their powers and why Uryu worked to train his powers harder than before. Its also because of him, that Soul Society has become a better place and we all know that he is worth backing if it comes down to it.”

“So, if they find out about me, how do you think they’ll react? Knowing he’s sleeping with the enemy…” Renji looked at him carefully, “Don’t kill him or harm his friends and they shouldn’t care. Become a problem, and we will protect him no matter what. He’s the savior of three worlds and even Head Captain Shunsui respects the kid to a degree.” Grimmjow nodded slowly, “I just want to beat him in to the sands of my home and fuck him into a mattress. I want him to realize that he deserves more than he has been given and he’s worth more than he thinks he is. I need him to leave that bitch and be happy for himself.” “Do you love him?” _Love? What?_ “I don’t know what the fuck you mean by that, but not likely,” he snarled even as his chest tightened as he thought about it. “What if he loves you or falls in love with you?” Blinking, he thought about what he would do if that happened and the idea of the orange haired male saying those words to him made his chest ache. “I don’t know how it would work long-term to be honest,” he whispered. “Does long-term matter? I mean look at me and Uryu, we are dating and I can say that I love him. He’s a quincy and its not common for our kind to mingle let alone be together, but looking at Ichigo’s mom and dad, I don’t give a fuck. I want to be with him and that’s that. Here and now. I’ll worry about the future as it comes.”

~~

“So, you move fast…” “Shut up. He was mad about something and I pushed, then realized that he was mad because he didn’t want separate rooms so I agreed to share with him…and then next thing I knew… He doesn’t have a gag reflex…” “Too much information, thank you. Are you going to be okay sharing a room with him?” “Honestly, yeah. I mean we did last night and it was fine. You know, there’s something I should have told you a long time ago… The reason I don’t like to sleep next to others…” He looked at the ground crossing his arms over his knees as they sat on the front steps. “What is it?” “I have nightmares…the sleeping pills I take ensure I don’t have any…but I told Grimm last night before bed and he told me he’d handle it as if it were nothing…and I believe him. Being next to him, I feel…” “Safe?” His eyes widened as he regarded his cousin next to him, “How…?” Uryu smiled kindly, “I can see it. You aren’t tense or glancing around checking for anything that would cause harm to us. But, Ichigo, what nightmares are you having?”

“I…I see the people I couldn’t protect and the danger that was caused because I was too weak to protect them at times. I hear the screams of those around me. I can smell the blood, feel it on my skin. Everyone who didn’t survive haunts my dreams… Uryu, I don’t know why I still have them, I mean I’ve talked to my therapist about most of them.” “Most?” “I left out the ones about Hueco Mundo…” “The ones about Ulquiorra?” “That and the ones about Nnoitora, I mean I watched him and I heard a good bit of what he said to Nelliel… I heard about the others too. The ones that died fighting for that cocky bastard. I cry for them all and I wish I could bring them back and let them live again without his influence. Especially Ulquiorra. He’d be good for her…” “Ichigo, do you perhaps feel guilty because of what happened to him that you stood by her in an attempt to make yourself feel better, but instead became miserable?”

“I forget how fucking perceptive you are, but it is possible,” he sighed looking out across the yard, “looks like the furniture is arriving.” Two trucks pulled up with the logo of the furniture company and he called back into the house for the other two to come out. “What is, oh.” Renji went over to the trucks to see if they needed help and the movers told him he could do whatever he wanted as long as he didn’t break it. Grimmjow laughed at that as he joined in to help them pull the couch off the truck carefully and slowly, little by little the furniture was moved in the house and set up.

Ichigo and Uryu had left to go to the liquor store for beer and chips as they handled that part and stood in the kitchen out of the way. “Why do I feel like a chick right now,” he laughed taking a sip of his beer. “You aren’t being a man and helping them move the furniture.” “Neither are you!” “I’m also the bottom which in a way makes me be seen as the female in our relationship by others, and I’m okay with that. Besides, I’m not about to move furniture when I can stand here with you and enjoy a nice cold beer.” Dark blue eyes found Renji across the room and pale cheeks brightened as he smiled an overly fond smile.

“You’re in love with him,” he whispered with a look of awe at the male next to him. “Yes, I am.” Ichigo felt his chest tighten again and he smiled brightly at him throwing an arm around his shoulder, “Man, I cannot believe we got two idiots!” Uryu almost spit out his beer as he tried to contain his laughter and failed as they both ended up laughing harder than they probably should have. Uryu’s phone dinged and he checked it and frowned, “I forgot he was coming over.” “Who?” “Chad, we were gonna play poker tonight.” “Oh, cool. I mean we don’t have sheets for the beds yet since we didn’t buy any today, so can we join? I mean, Chad might as well be clued in, too.” “Lisa as well?” “Hell yeah!” “Hell yeah, what? Who’s Lisa?” They looked over and Ichigo flinched with the way Grimmjow was narrowing his eyes at him. “Chad’s girlfriend and one of the visored.” “Visored?” “She has a mask like I did.” “Oh. What about her?” “Uryu and Renji were gonna play poker with them tonight at his place and since we don’t have sheets for the bed, I asked if we could join them since I have a room at his place. I’m off tomorrow, so we can go get sheets and get my stuff from the apartment as well as anything else we need.” “Sounds good, we’re almost done. Just need to get the tables out of the truck and bring them in.”

He smiled at the male’s back when he walked away from them and his chest flared again, making him chug his beer. “You gonna tell him?” “Not a fucking _chance_ in Hueco Mundo.” Uryu chuckled as he finished off his beer and made his way to the living room where the couch, coffee table, recliner, and television stand with a huge flat screen already standing in it were placed and nodded his approval of the layout. “You can put out your DVDs now. Look at that.” “Shut the fuck up!” Throwing up his hands he went outside and started making his way to the walkway and headed up the road away from everyone. _I will not tell him a damn thing, but damnit if everyone doesn’t stop bitching about my apartment. There’s nothing wrong with it… It was small, quaint, and was all I needed. Assholes. Judgmental assholes._


	3. Chapter 3

# Ring 

“Where’s he going?” “Oh, Uryu lives up that way, guessing my boy got under his skin and he said fuck it. Chad and Lisa should be at the house by now, actually.” Renji helped him get the last two tables inside and placed the chairs around them while Grimmjow thought about something. “Hey, red.” “Hm?” “Ichigo mentioned Lisa being a visored and mentioned she could use a mask like he used to. What’s that about?” The red head’s face fell as he turned to him, “The visored were made by Aizen’s experiment on hollowfication. They managed to beat it and use their hollows to their advantage and so did Ichigo. That’s how he was able to master it and use the mask the way he could, by beating his hollow and taking control. He can’t anymore though since he basically mastered his power. You didn’t know that?” “Never really cared about the specifics, but thanks for telling me that. I’ll talk to him at some point in time.”

“Well, we’re done here, let’s head to the house. The pizza should be there,” the red head smiled at him. “I thought you had brought here?” “Uh no, you don’t have a clue how this group works yet, but you’ll get the hang of it. Come on.” Locking the front door, he spun and was met with wide brown eyes, “Is your key…orange?” “Shut up.” The male laughed heading to the car and sliding into the front seat while Uryu started the car up and he noticed that Ichigo had managed to walk a good bit ahead so he got in the back seat. “Don’t worry, we live towards the end of the street. He’ll make it in one piece.” “I’m not worried about him. He can take care of himself.” Uryu glanced back at him in the rearview mirror with a blank face as he drove towards the house and scoffed when Ichigo took off running, so he sped up a bit. By time they got to the house, Ichigo was laughing as he ran in to the arms of a woman with bangs and two long pieces that framed her face, with waist length hair pulled up in to a long ponytail with glasses, wearing black jeans, white running shoes, and a white button up shirt.

Moving from the car, he slowly made his way over and stopped when he saw Chad step forward with a glare. He’d forgotten how tall and big the bulky darker skinned male was, though his hair was still in his face covering his eyes and hit his shoulders in the back. Ichigo seemed to sense Chad’s attitude and turned with a smile at him before moving to him and putting a hand on his arm. “I see you made it…finally. What took you so long?” “Uryu is a slow driver,” he looked into brown eyes and swallowed as his chest tightened. “Well, you’re here now and you remember Chad. This is Lisa, his girlfriend. Lisa, this is Grimmjow.” “Ichigo’s boyfriend,” Renji supplied as he paid the pizza driver who was waiting and moving to take the pizza inside with a satisfied grin. “So, the whiny bitch isn’t a thing anymore? Good,” Lisa commented with a curt nod before following Renji inside. “Seriously…” “I give it a day or two before this gets back to her and she panics, I mean the idea of her accepting this is hilarious,” Grimmjow chuckled wrapping an arm around the male and nuzzling his hair feeling highly possessive of him at the moment.

Chad seemed content with the events at the moment and he made his way inside with the others leaving them outside alone. “Are you happy right now?” Ichigo blinked, “Of course I am. I’m with my friends and you’re here.” “Good,” he whispered before kissing him softly and pulling him in the house. Uryu had a theme of black and red apparently and he was amazed at how laid back the place the was instead of strictly high end like he had been expecting. “Yeah, he’s more laid back than people think he is. I helped him pick out some of the furniture and do not regret it for a moment. He’s a blessing to have around at times. Come on, you’ll enjoy this.” “Renji told me about the three main rules…I don’t get them, but is there anything else I should know?” “One, no Inoue. Two, no talk about guys night. Three, no exes. Okay, so I don’t see three being an issue for you, but you should know rule four.” “Four?” “If anything makes you uncomfortable, you say something.” A smirk found its way to his face, “It makes me uncomfortable knowing that you’re still with her, Ichigo.”

His orange haired male tried to glare, but ended laughing instead, “I’m sure I can manage to do something about that.” “You should, I would hate to record you screaming my name and make it my ringtone and have red _accidentally_ dial my number while she’s around.” “You would…” “Yes, yes I would.” “That is hilarious, honestly.” “I would love to see her face.” “Sadly, me too… Come on, asshole.” They went to the back room still laughing and sat at the table, Ichigo grabbing a slice of meat pizza trying to calm himself. “What’s so funny,” Renji perked up still chewing on a piece of pizza. “Don’t talk with food in your mouth, idiot,” Uryu grimaced. “I told Strawberry here that I was record him screaming my name, set it as my ringtone, and have red dial it while that bitch was around,” he said with a shark grin. Renji nearly choked on his pizza as he laughed as Uryu looked at him carefully with a raised brow, while Ichigo shook his head still laughing as he ate his pizza.

Chad leaned forward, “So, you two are actually dating?” “Well, we moved down the road together and once that bitch is out of the picture, I might put a ring on it,” he said shrugged and Ichigo and Renji stopped laughing immediately as all eyes fell on him. “W-what?” “Relax, it’s a joke,” he said pulling Ichigo into his lap, “Tch. I would never put a ring on your hand. Not unless I knew you could handle me completely.” Brown eyes widened as his face turned red and it moved to his ears, but with his longer hair, he could easily shake his head and hide them as he glared at him. “You have no clue what you’re even saying so I won’t hold you to that in _any_ world.” Grimmjow felt his chest tighten again and he smiled nuzzling the male’s neck loving the way his arms wrapped around him, stroking his hair. _A ring, huh?_ He chuckled more, before leaning back and grabbing a piece of pizza himself. “Eat, Strawberry.” “Tch.” Blue eyes widened as Ichigo mocked his usual response to certain things and he smiled as he watched him pick his pizza up and eat it without moving from his lap, keeping an arm around his neck.

“You two look good together,” Lisa commented with a small smile. Renji lifted his phone and took a picture of them before either could move, “Picture perfect. I’ll send it to you Ich. Though, once you finish stuffing your face, I’m sure we can get a better one.” He frowned and raised a brow at the male sitting in his lap as he shifted to grab his phone, “Let me see it.” Ichigo blushed showing him the picture, and honestly, he found himself smiling at the picture. “Should talk to Urahara and see if we can take one with you out of your gigai somehow.” “You want a picture of me like that?” “Its you, Grimm. Why wouldn’t I?” Brown eyes met his and with the way the lights lit up the room, he noted the golden specks in them and his stomach flipped before he found himself blinking rapidly looking away from them all. “I want all of you,” was whispered into his ear and he shuddered tightening his hold on the male who nipped at his ear in return.

Looking up at him, he kissed him softly not giving a fuck who was in the room and he felt his face heat up at the smile on Ichigo’s face when he pulled back. Ichigo’s phone buzzed again and his widened before he looked across the table at an eat shit grinning Renji. Turning the phone towards himself, his eyes widened taking in the picture of them kissing that red had taken and sent him. “Send that to me.” “Tch.” His male rolled his eyes forwarding the picture to his phone quickly. “There.” “Thanks, Strawberry. It’ll make a good background for my phone.” “Background…for your… Huh…” Ichigo furrowed his brows looking at the picture and upon saving it, he set it as his background and opened up the camera looking at the two across from him. “Picture time, bastards!” Renji moved his chair against Uryu’s and threw an arm around his shoulder nuzzling his neck with a face splitting grin as Ichigo snapped a couple different shots as they interacted and Uryu smiled leaning in to him happily. “What about us?” “Now, Lisa, you two will get your chance, I promise. Now, pose bitches!” His phone turned to Chad and Lisa who jumped at the proclamation and laughed leaning in to each other, him slipping an arm around her slowly with a smile on his face.

Lisa pulled out her phone and started to snap pictures of everyone little by little and when the pizza was gone and the table was cleared, she cleared her throat getting everyone’s attention. “Group pictures!” Grimmjow started to move away from the table as they all sat on it, but Renji threw an arm around his shoulder yanking him in to the shot behind Ichigo and Uryu. Ichigo leaned back and slid a hand behind his neck smiling at him and everyone smiled at the two as more pictures were taken. “Alright! Poker time.” Lisa smiled predatorily as Ichigo moved to stand beside her with a matching smile making Uryu and Renji groan. Chad just smirked lightly looking at Grimmjow, “Those two are not the people you want to play against amazingly. I mean Lisa is one thing, but you would never Ichigo having the talent to bluff as well as he does.” “He seemed good at it on the battlefield, but then he could back it up after he got his ass kicked. I’m not even sure what poker is, but I guess I’ll learn huh…?” 

After half an hour, he realized why they had groaned due to Lisa and Ichigo. The two had managed to break everyone else in that time alone and were playing each other for the win. “You actually know how to look like nothing fazes you off the battlefield, too,” he stated glaring at him to try to throw off his game. “Hard to be fazed when I know I’m gonna win,” the male responded without blinking as he regarded the girl across the table. Sure enough, Ichigo won the next two hands which ensured he won all around that night. “I feel like you guys aren’t even trying,” was scoffed as he scooped up his winnings for the night. “I was trying, not my fault the odds weren’t in my favor,” Uryu stated making Renji laugh at him. “No, we wouldn’t have out bluffed those two,” the red head stated still laughing. “No, you couldn’t have.” “Hey!” Grimmjow smiled and thought about how much had been done that day and how Ichigo’s family and friends had taken to him, to them.

“Well, time to turn in, some of us have things to do tomorrow,” Uryu stood and stretched bidding everyone good night and heading upstairs with Renji quickly in tow after a wolfish smile to the others. Lisa shook her head and touched Ichigo’s arm lightly, “I wanted to speak to you privately.” They left the room and Grimmjow glanced at Chad, “How long have you two been together?” “Almost a year now.” “Damn. She seems cool, I can see why Ichigo is friends with her and why you date her. I’m curious though, how did he end up with that bitch in the first place?” Chad regarded him crossing his arms on the table, “We aren’t really sure ourselves, and he doesn’t seem to know either. Though I suspect she just kind of got him alone and ended up getting him to be hers without him actually realizing it until it was too late. The thing about Inoue is that she can be cold and can manipulate people if she needs or wants to.” “I can believe that without a doubt. How can she not see how unhappy he is?” “Maybe she doesn’t want to see it. You do though, and as confused as I am about the situation, its important that you see how unhappy is and that you make him happy.”

~~

Sitting on his bed, Ichigo pulled his left leg up bending it as he faced Lisa with a worried look, “What is it, Lisa? You never care to speak privately.” She sat cross legged on the bed facing him and undid her hair letting it fall down her back, “Ichigo, I was curious about that man downstairs. Who is he really?” Swallowing thickly, he nodded, “Former Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He worked for Aizen and we fought a couple of times and if I’m honest, I enjoyed it after the first time. Fighting him, hearing his psychotic laugh, watching his blue eyes part in surprise when I shocked him. Grimm is unlike anyone I’ve ever met and that says something considering everything and everyone I’ve met.” “Who is he to _you_ , though?” Brown eyes blinked as they met turquoise ones, “I…well… I like him. Renji introduced him as my boyfriend and I guess even though I’m still with her, that’s not far from the truth. I want him.” She nodded with a small smile, “He makes you happy which is good, because you know we would kill him if he didn’t.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Lisa. I’m not that stupid little visored who is gonna run head first into…scratch that. I’ll be okay as far as he’s concerned,” he finished with a laugh knowing that he would always run head first into danger if it meant saving others. “You’re like a little brother to me, Ichigo and you know I worry.” “I know. I’m glad to have such an amazing family.” He laid back opening his arms for her and she smiled happily as she crawled on to him laying her head on his chest laying between his legs. “You have a way with people, you know. Honestly, some of the most heartless people have come to respect and love you, Ichigo.” “I don’t know how it happened, but I’m not complaining. I’m happy knowing I have so many people backing me.” Lisa closed her eyes and relaxed as he rubbed circles in to her back and her breath evened out falling asleep.

“Was wondering what happened to you both,” Chad poked his head in with a smile as he and Grimmjow made their way in to the room. Ichigo’s eyes were closing as he tried to smile at the two males, “S-sorry… She’s asleep…” “That’s alright, I know she has been worried about you lately and a lot happened today, so I figured I would find her curled into you at some point,” he stated with a lazy shrug. “True, I miss the times we all used to all sleep as a group sometimes. Though I don’t think my blue bastard would like that much, but he would get over it,” he stated closing his eyes and rolled over as he Lisa both shifted so her arm was around his waist and he was cradling her head with his left arm and had his right arm around her holding her to him. “Sleep as a group?” “We used to lay out blankets and curl up as a group on the floor in the living room and crash for the night.” “Grimm…I’m…” “Shh, Ich, go to sleep,” Grimmjow said softly with a light smile. Brown eyes met his before closing and his head shifted so his chin on top of Lisa’s head.

~~

“They won’t be moving at all until morning, they never do,” Chad stated looking at him and he shrugged laying behind Ichigo careful of the girl’s arm, using his arm as a pillow. “Then I’ll lay here and be close to him for the night. Idiot has the audacity to give me shit about not bitching out tonight and he goes and falls asleep on me…” Her hand came up and gripped his shirt tugging on it, so he shifted until his chest was pressed his back and she sighed still clutching his shirt. “She likes you,” Chad commented climbing behind her placing his arm over them both with his hand on Ichigo’s hip as his eyes closed. “I get the feeling that you all don’t like me, but are simply tolerating me because of him,” he said with bitterness in his voice as he let his own arm move over the two in the middle and set his hand on her side carefully. “Its not unusual to think like that with the past we’ve all had. However, you make him happy and its been too long since we’ve been happy as a group like we were tonight. You didn’t see him after the war was over. He was happy for a time, then he seemed to fall into a slight depression and then ended up with her and became, well, you’ve seen how he is with her. Though, Grimmjow, what is it that you see in him to be here like this?”

“When I first fought him, I thought he was beautiful and could be more than he was, and I was right. He surprised me, he beat him, saved me, and left me… I want to show him what Hueco Mundo could be in time, and I want him by me when it changes for the better. Ichigo deserves the world, and as the savior of three worlds, I’m prepared to give him mine and all I have.” His voice was a whisper and he missed the brown eyes that opened as he spoke before closing with a smile. Chad didn’t miss those eyes though as he smiled himself and nodded, “He is important to all of us.” His chest tightened and he felt himself heat up at those words as he silently acknowledged them listening to the breathing of the three as they all slept. After a few minutes, he heard soft footsteps and a blanket was thrown over them all. Glancing back, he saw Uryu smiling down at them, before their eyes met. “Goodnight, Grimm. Thank you for joining us.” “Night, Ru…” He wasn’t sure what else to say so he nuzzled orange locks with a sigh as the bedroom door closed softly and he drifted to sleep.

~~

Ichigo woke up feeling warm and safe before he frowned feeling heat on both sides of his body as he blinked slowly trying to figure out where he was. _We stayed at Uryu’s last night…and Lisa… Lisa!_ His eyes snapped open and sure enough, she was still curled in to him with one leg between his knees and an arm around him. Glancing up, he noticed that Chad was behind her still asleep and he smiled as glanced over his shoulder to see Grimmjow snoring lightly. Looking down, he saw that Chad and Grimmjow had trapped them in the middle and that Lisa was holding Grimmjow’s shirt. **_‘When I first fought him, I thought he was beautiful and could be more than he was, and I was right. He surprised me, he beat him, saved me, and left me… I want to show him what Hueco Mundo could be in time, and I want him by me when it changes for the better. Ichigo deserves the world, and has the savior of three worlds, I’m prepared to give him mine and all I have.’_** He thought back to what Grimmjow had said to Chad and he felt butterflies as his heart skipped a bit and he bit his bottom lip.

Lisa stirred a bit and blinked up at him, “Morning, Ichi. We seem to be trapped.” “Morning, Lisa. Yes, we are. What do you suppose we do about this?” She glanced around the room and smiled when the door opened, “Morning, Uryu. Care to help?” “I suppose I could,” he came over and slowly moved Chad’s arm placing it on his side gently before slowly removing Grimmjow’s arm. “I can move my own arm, thank you,” came a gruff response as he snatched his arm moving it through his hair as Lisa slowly untangled herself and Uryu lifted her off the bed carefully. Chad shifted before jerking awake, “Oh…morning…” “Morning, glad to see you’re all awake now,” Uryu stated before Renji made his entrance. “Are they awake?” “Yes.” “Good… MORNING BITCHES!” All five of them flinched before Grimmjow chucked a pillow at his face with a growl. “Shut the FUCK UP!” “YOU CAN YELL, BUT I CAN’T?!” “I SAID SHUT UP!” Ichigo sat up in the middle of his bed and laughed doubling over not noticing that all eyes landed on him.

When he finally calmed down, he noticed that everyone was smiling at him and he shrunk himself a bit feeling self-conscious. “Morning,” a gruff said in his ear and he blushed like crazy as he shuddered from the sound unconsciously. “M-morning, Grimm…” He frowned hearing his voice sound so meek and groaned putting his face in his hands. Renji’s laugh made him jump and he glared at the male who he realized was wearing basketball shorts and had red marks down his chest, no headband showing his tattoos clearly, and he was smiling like he’d won the lottery while Uryu was in a white wife beater and red basketball shorts with messy hair. Ichigo found himself smiling mischievously at them and as his eyes met Renji’s both males lost it knowing damn well what this morning’s breakfast would entail, much to Uryu’s displeasure. “Food is ready and you’re both assholes,” said male stomped out of the room glaring.

Lisa put a hand to her mouth slowly, “Oh, Renji, did you not fuck him hard enough to ensure he couldn’t speak?” Grimmjow fell off the bed laughing at the red head’s face and Ichigo ran to the bathroom laughing and about to piss himself due to it. Chad simply coughed in to his hand getting up and patting the male on the shoulder, “Thank you for gagging him this time.” Grimmjow’s laughter died for a second before he stood up and fell back on the bed throwing his head back laughing more. “Shut up, asshole!” Renji’s face was redder than his hair as he glared at the blue haired male still laughing like his life depended on it. “Come on, Renji. You know damn well he can scream and we do appreciate whatever you did last night to keep him quiet,” Ichigo’s voice was filled with sarcasm as he leaned against the doorway with a sultry smile. “Grimm, let’s eat!” Grimmjow stood slowly and followed him downstairs and sat at the dining room table with a sigh as Uryu placed a cup of coffee in front of him while sitting next to him closing his eyes.

“He’s the only one that gets coffee?” “Yes, Grimm, Ich is the only one that I’m getting coffee for, all of you can make your own damn cup,” was grumbled by the quincy as he shifted in his seat. “How do you take your coffee,” Ichigo asked him tilting his head. “Hm. At Urahara’s I put four cubes of sugar in it and just stir and drink.” Nodding, he stood up and poured a cup placing two spoons of sugar in to the cup stirring it and handed it to the male with a small smile. Moving to the stove, he was aware of the blue eyes that followed him as he made two plates of food, one for Uryu and one for Grimmjow. Once they had their plates, he worked on his own around Lisa who had finally joined them. “So, what’s the plan for today?” “You need to get Ichigo’s things from the apartment, turn in the keys, buy food for the house, get sheets for beds, towels, bathroom essentials, and I would suggest cleaning supplies,” Uryu stated sipping his coffee.

Chad sat down with his own plate, “I can help with that today. Uryu has to work so he can’t.” “You can use my car, Ich, that way its easier to get everything since I’m sure Renji will join you all and you’ll want the room.” “Thanks, Ru. Which car, though?” “How many cars does he have,” Grimmjow asked raising a brow. “He has the Mercedes GLS 580 SUV that he drove yesterday, a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray which I _love_ to drive, a Maserati Ghibli S Q4, and a Lexus LC Convertible.” “You can take the Mercedes,” Uryu stated giving him a pointed look. “I’ll drive the Maserati later then,” he replied with a toothy grin making his cousin roll his eyes. “Finish your breakfast, idiot.”

“Damn, maybe Renji shouldn’t have used the gag since you can still speak clearly,” he said with a small smile at his cousin. “Shut the fuck up, Ichigo!” “Now, Ru…you should appreciate Renji’s kindness, I mean you have your voice at least for work,” Lisa commented kindly. Renji was trying not to laugh across from Uryu at the table, unable to look at his partner who was glaring at him. _If looks could kill…_ “You are lucky, Ru, I mean you have someone who clearly loves you and you know it,” he supplied bumping his arm lightly making both males blush considerably. _They’re lucky_. His thoughts turned bitter and he drank his coffee with a sad smile. They ate in silence after that and Ichigo collapsed on the couch as Uryu took a shower upstairs.

Renji sat on the floor by the couch, “Hey Ich, can I ask you something?” “Of course, idiot, what’s up?” “W-what kind of ring do you think that Uryu would like?” Ichigo sat up and swung his legs off the couch looking at Renji like he had two heads, “Hold up, you’re gonna propose to him?!” “Shut up! He might hear you!” “Silver. Sterling silver inscribed with something meaningful and a red stripe in the middle of it.” They both jumped and turned to Grimmjow, who was now very aware of the four sets of eyes him. “What?” “What would you get for Ichigo?” “A black titanium ring with a blue stipe through it inscribed with the phrase ‘Fight ‘Til The End’ in it,” he stated with a shrug sitting on the floor with a bored look at Renji. Ichigo’s jaw dropped, “You…what… Damn, that actually sounds nice…” His eyes fell to the floor as his chest tightened and he flinched letting his hair fall over his face to hide the sadness in his eyes. _He’s just answering a question with a logical response, he’s not actually serious…_

“I honestly don’t know why the room feels like a morgue, but I’m off to work. Lisa, you need a ride to work?” “Yes, please,” she said grabbing her bag that she had by the couch and kissed Chad goodbye leaving with Uryu. “I am going to head home and shower before we head anywhere,” Chad stated unsure of what to do or say in this situation before slowly leaving the three males alone. “I…I need to go the apartment to shower and pack,” Ichigo stated plainly as he stood avoiding eye contact with either male and left the room on autopilot trying to ignore the pain in his chest. Once he was in the car and had it started, he didn’t waste time leaving the house and driving to the apartment where, once parked, he let his tears fall silently. His phone buzzed, and he frowned at it seeing who it was.

_Morning, Kurosaki-kun! Was wondering if we could have lunch today. You are off, right?_ – Inoue

Swiping it off his phone with a growl, he found himself smiling at the background on his phone before opening his photo gallery. They had taken plenty of pictures last night as a group and separately. Slowly, he realized that Grimmjow was in most of them laughing and smiling with him and his friends. What took him by surprise was the look on the blue haired male’s face when he looked at him. It was…he didn’t want to acknowledge it as he exited out of them quickly feeling his face heat up. “Fuck me,” he stated with a growl getting out of the car and running up to his apartment happy to get out of his clothes and under cold water as his body reacted to the way blue eyes had pierced him with such…he wasn’t acknowledging anything. “Damnit…” A stupid smile spread across his face as he let the hot water cascade down his back and thought of blue eyes and blue hair.

~~

“Why do I feel like something is wrong,” he asked with a frown staring at the couch where Ichigo had been sitting. “You know what kind of ring you would buy him…” “Yeah, I thought about that last night, but why is he upset? Aren’t most people excited about the idea of getting a ring?” “Do you know what it represents, Grimm?” He raised a brow at the red head, “Mates.” Brown eyes blinked twice, before the red head scratched the back of his head, “Well…in a way I suppose, yeah. I think he is just surprised that you thought about him in that way or he thinks you’re joking…” Blue eyes flared as he tensed, “I wouldn’t joke about that or him…he’s _mine_.” “Then you’ll have to prove it to him, man. Come on, let me get dressed and we can wait for Chad to come back. Shouldn’t take him long…do you have clothes to wear?” “At Urahara’s.” “You can borrow something from me if you would like to shower when I’m done.” 


	4. Chapter 4

# Clear as Day

Ichigo found himself tense as he pulled the boxes from under his bed and carried them to the living room in nothing more than a pair of ankle socks and black jeans with his hair pulled up into a small ponytail. Blue eyes clouded his vision every time he closed his eyes and he found himself sighing for umpteenth time that afternoon. “Stop it,” he chided himself lightly shaking his head. His phone buzzed in his pocket and looking at it, he threw it on the couch ignoring it. Inoue had been blowing up his phone all morning about spending time with him today and he as getting fed up with it.

The front door opened and he knew that Grimmjow was looking at him with the way his back burned. “Glad you made it,” he said softly moving back to the bedroom to throw a red t-shirt on and putting his clothes into his suitcase not in the mood for conversation with anyone at the moment. Moving to the bathroom, he packed the rest of his stuff for the move and glared at the kitchen when he saw that that was still left to pack. “I’ll help you with that,” the taller male said as blue eyes looked up from his phone. “Enjoying my texts, Grimm?” His voice was bitter as he glared at the male in question, who simply raised a brow at him, “No actually, I’m not. Watch that attitude of yours, Kurosaki. I did nothing to you today.”

His stomach flipped as his chest tightened while he watched Grimmjow pocket his cell phone and make his way over to stand in front of him slowly with narrowed eyes. “I’m going to be as nice as possible about this, Strawberry. You have two days to ditch her or I’ll do it for you in a not-so-nice way,” he growled before kissing him possessively. Heat flooded his body and it reacted of its own accord leaning in to him, a shudder running through him. “Now, let’s pack this stupid kitchen and get this shit in Chad’s truck and back to the house so we can go shopping and have the evening to ourselves.” “That sounds nice,” he whispered blinking slowly hating himself for his reactions.

Chad came in slowly and started to grab the boxes that were already packed and started to take them down to the truck with Renji’s help. “I don’t think I have any boxes for the plates, silverware, pots, pans, or the coffee pot,” he sighed glaring at the kitchen again peeling himself from Grimmjow and opening up the cupboards to pull stuff down with a deep frown. “You don’t have too many pots or pans, so can they just sit in the back seat of Uryu’s car along with the coffee pot?” “I mean if I’m careful, yeah. With that logic, it’s the plates, cups, and cutlery.” “The cutlery can go in a bag and be thrown in the backseat with the pots, pans, and coffee pot. The plates and stuff can probably be bagged, too and placed carefully in the floorboard. The cups are the problem…”

Renji shuffled back in while the two were carefully bagging the plates into one bag to make it easier to carry them. “Uh, do I want to know,” the red head asked watching them with crossed arms. “He doesn’t have boxes for this stuff so we are doing what we can to keep them from breaking.” “Why not just buy newer sets that both you like,” he asked carefully making both males look at him slowly. “FUCK!” He threw his arms in the air and grabbed three cups from the cabinet and walked out of the apartment with his suitcase. Grimmjow followed him quickly as Renji shut the apartment door and ran after them.

“Ich, what is it?” Renji was out of breath by time he caught up to them and looked at him with wide eyes. “Nothing… Don’t worry about it…” He knew he was being childish and emotional, but he couldn’t ignore the anger he felt every time she texted him mixed with the tightening sensation in his chest regarding Grimmjow. Overwhelmed was a good way to put it and he couldn’t figure out where to start organizing his thoughts at the moment. _I’m fucking pitiful. God, why does he even want anything to do with me?_

Blue eyes were watching him narrowed and the man pulled his phone out of his pocket as it buzzed with a phone call. He watched as Grimmjow snarled at the phone, “You want to handle the bitch, or should I?” “You seem pretty intent on handling everything, so why not this as well,” he snarled back getting in to the car after throwing the suit case in the back seat with the cups he grabbed. “Ichigo’s phone,” he snapped sliding in to the passenger seat glaring at him. “No, he can’t come to the fucking phone and he doesn’t seem like he wants to fucking talk to you, so stop fucking messaging him,” he growled before hanging up.

A shudder ran through his body at the underlying possessive tone that had been used by the male and he found himself biting back a whimper. “That was nice of you and eloquently put, Grimm.” “Thanks, now what’s eating at you?” “Nothing.” “Liar, you’re pissed off and I want to know why.” He sighed and met blue eyes, “You chose the house. You chose the furniture. You are likely going to choose the plates and shit, too. I just…its not something that…” “You can choose what we get, Strawberry. I have no issues with that. Are…are you mad because I had an answer regarding the ring that I would buy you?”

“No…honestly, that just shocked me to the core that you actually thought about it. What made you come to that style though?” His voice was wary as he shifted in the driver seat pulling out of the apartment complex making his way to the office to turn in the keys and inform them that he was moving out. “Seriously? You look good in black, Kurosaki. When we met, you were in black and I was in white, and you look exceptional in black, though I’m sure you would look good in white, black suits you. Hence, the black titanium, which is more of a representation of your Zanpakutō which is a huge part of what you are, and who you are. The blue stipe would be a representation of myself, and the inscription is due to the fact that you are a fighter and I love that about you.” Blue eyes never wavered from him and he found his chest tightening more as his hand tightened on the wheel.

His eyes watered a bit and he blinked back the tears rubbing his right hand over his face with a sigh. “You do realize that you don’t have to buy me a ring, right. You don’t even have to consider it… If you want me to be happy, then you should be happy as well. I don’t need you to go out of your way thinking its something I want when its not necessary.” “You could just tell me you wouldn’t be my husband, Strawberry,” came the whispered response. “Its not that I wouldn’t, Grimm. I just, I’m confused. You’ve been gone for five years and now you come back, turn my world upside down, and bring up the idea of a ring.” Pale fingers interlaced with his tanned ones slowly, “I… Ichigo, I want you to think back to our fights for a moment. You were afraid of me at first, I beat your ass, then you threw that Gestuga Tenshou me, and the smile you had on you face when did was beautiful. Like you enjoyed the idea of getting my attention.

“The second time, you threw me off guard with that mask and actually surprised me, but the mask broke and that Shinigami friend of yours saved you, thankfully. Either way, it was exciting and I was looking forward to our next fight after that. I had to have that bitch heal your wounds…and you told her to heal mine as well. Do you remember what you said to me?” He smiled lightly, “Yeah. “But you want to fight on equal terms, don’t you? Or are you going to use those wounds as an excuse when you lose?” I honestly wanted to beat your fucking ass that day, but I hate unequal fights like that, so you needed to be healed.” Grimmjow laughed, “Yeah and I never thought that you would actually win that fight, but you did. You even saved me from dying that day.” “The only one that gets to kill you, asshole, is me. Hueco Mundo will have its King, bitch, but it may not be _you_.”

“You’re fucking hilarious, Kurosaki. You’re gonna be my bitch and you know it,” he snarled with a predatory smile that lit up his blue eyes. “You. Wish.” “Oh, please. I’m gonna beat your ass into the sands of my home before I put a ring on that hand of yours and make you scream my name.” Ichigo laughed pulling into the driveway of their new home as tears fell from his eyes at how hard he was laughing. “Grimm, you’re an idiot… Shut the fuck up.” Chad and Renji were already at the house unloading boxes and he frowned at the open door, “How did they get in?” “I gave them my copy of the key to use since I figured they would beat us here.” “Wow, so you actually can use your brain?”

A fist hit his shoulder as he kept laughing before falling from the car grabbing his suitcase and cups that he grabbed and ran to the house placing the suit case by the counter and placing the cups by the sink. “Why those three?” “Oh, they were gifts from my sisters,” he said with a fond smile thinking of his little sisters, “they know I drink a lot of coffee, so they bought these for me when I moved out of the house.” Arms wrapped around his middle, “You have an interesting family, Kurosaki.” “Well, just wait until we throw a house warming party.” “A…what?” “A house warming party. When you move, it’s customary to throw a party and invite friends and family over. Usually they bring gifts or food to the party.” Grimmjow nodded before kissing his temple lightly, “We need to finish the shopping so we can get back here and kick them out.”

A shudder ran through him as a tongue slid across the back of his ear before his ear lobe was taken between sharp teeth and tugged lightly. “Should we come back later?” “N-no, we need to get the shopping done,” glowing brown eyes met blue ones with a warning and the male stepped back slowly. Renji chuckled, “Come on, then. We can get lunch while we are out and about too. Then once we get back, we can get everything inside and Chad and I will head out.” “Sounds good,” Grimmjow stated as his chest tightened at what the night would bring him.

~~

The shopping was amazingly quick without any complaint or argument from either party as they both simply wanted to be done with this step and be back at the house. Alone. He felt his pants tighten a bit and he shifted berating himself glancing at the blue haired male a few inches from him, before glaring at the floor like it was threating to kill him. “What did the floor do to you, Ich?” “Shut up, Renji. I just want to get back to the house.” “Hm, well if you stepped forward in line, we could get this crap paid for and be on our way,” Renji stated lightly pushing him forward with a laugh before rolling his eyes at Ichigo.

He found himself smiling at the sight and stepped closer to the male in question debating on taking his hand or not. A paler hand slid across his and he blushed taking it in his quickly with a smile moving closer. The heat in groin heightened as he made the mistake of looking over and caught intense blue eyes that were burning in to his and he whimpered. Blue eyes widened a fraction, before a smile crept across his face, “Soon, Strawberry.” Tightening his hold on his hand, his right hand slid up to his bicep leaning against him with a smile. “Promise?” “Unlike last night, yes.” “Can’t wait.” Lips glided across his forehead lightly and he closed his eyes with a stupidly wide grin. _Nothing can be better than this._

Grimmjow had managed to awaken something in him years ago and here and now, he was reawakening something in him. Back then he hadn’t thought that anyone could make him afraid like that. That no one could hurt his friends so easily. He remembered how quickly he had pierced Rukia and how afraid he’d been, but had charged anyways. The man was right about one thing, he had loved the way it had felt to hurt him after taking a beating like he had; the fight had excited him and he wanted more. With him. It made him stronger and he wasn’t even mad that he had lost the second time as well, because that third time…that third time he had won and made him a promise before saving him. Blue eyes had haunted his dreams after that first battle, but he would never admit it. Just like he would never admit to jerking off to the same blue eyes, blue hair, insane smile, and mask more than once.

If anyone would have told him years ago that he would have fallen for someone like Grimmjow, he would have told them they were stupid and needed to figure out what was wrong with themselves. Thinking back however, he realized that he knew what kind of ring he would get for him, too. White gold with a black stripe around it and inscribed with the phrase ‘One and Only King’ in it. His chest tightened at the prospect of having the ring made for the male, but he knew that he wanted more than Grimmjow was probably willing to give him. _I’ll take what I can get_.

His head rested on the male’s shoulder and thought about how easy it had been to shop with him the last three hours and how they had managed to buy what they needed rather quickly. Brown eyes closed wondering how much money the male had seeing as he himself hadn’t been allowed to spend a dime on anything and made a mental note to ask Urahara later. No fights had taken place, no bitter arguments, just agreements and constant heated glances. Renji and Chad had taken to staying back and giving them their space and just simply snapping pictures every now and then of them sending them to Ichigo. It had been such a good day that none of them had noticed the eyes that had caught them earlier.

~~

She had been walking through the store texting on her phone with a sigh with an annoyed Inoue for the last hour. Rolling her eyes, she found herself curious as to who had answered her boy’s phone when she’d called him earlier, but sighed knowing that her friend needed to chill. Everyone, excluding Inoue herself, had noticed that he wasn’t happy with her and all she wanted to do was figure out a way to get Inoue to see it for herself. Her hair was spiked on top and hung down her back midway, and she wore low rise blue jeans with a white belt, dark blue t-shirt, and white high-top converses. Then she heard it, that laugh. It was hard to miss that laugh – one she hadn’t heard like that in a while. _Ichigo?_

Tatsuki found herself looking around the corner at the male in question laughing with a slightly taller, paler male with lazily spiked blue hair with two pieces hanging down over his very blue eyes, wearing a blue v-neck t-shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly, with dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. What threw her off more was when the blue haired male kissed him softly and her friend blushed leaning in to him. Looking around more, she noticed Renji and Chad smiling at them softly as Renji snapped a photo on his phone. “Grimmjow, you’re an idiot. I don’t care what plates we buy, as long as it’s the white and blue set.” The smile on her friend’s face made her swell with pride and she felt her phone buzz as Inoue texted her yet again. _He must be the one who answered the phone._

“Fine,” she heard Grimmjow’s gruff voice as he caressed Ichigo’s cheek, “as long as we can finish shopping soon and get home. I’d like to set the bed and fuck you into the mattress until you forget about that bitch who needs a reality check.” She frowned at that before hearing Ichigo laugh again. “Honestly, Grimm, I haven’t thought about her since we left the house earlier to come shopping and stop calling her that.” “No. I’ll call her that until she apologizes for making you miserable,” blue eyes softened as ran his thumb across a tanned jaw and she blushed at the sight in front of her, gasping lightly as she watched Ichigo place his forehead against the man’s neck and mouthed ‘I love you’ with a sad smile.

~~

“Alright,” Renji stated with a smile, “you kids be safe now. Chad and I are heading out. He has to work and I have to get back to Uryu’s and prep for dinner tonight. Bye!” “Bye, red. I’m sure we’ll see you soon,” Grimmjow stated with a nod. “Later, Renji!” Once the door was shut, Ichigo locked it placing both keys on the kitchen counter and blinked picking up the orange key. “Its…orange…” Brown eyes met blue ones questioningly, before placing the key back on the counter and stepping past the male grabbing the groceries and starting to put them away.

His body was aching as thoughts of what was to come plagued his mind, heat pooling in his groin tightening his pants. “Relax, Ich. I’ll take it nice and slow,” whispered a gruff voice filled with lust in his ear and he gasped shivering from the sensation pulsing through his veins. A hand slid under his shirt and across his abs slowly while teeth nibbled on his ear earning him a whimper and a hand in blue locks. Both hands pushed his shirt up and over his head slowly, and his instincts kicked in as he spun around and yanked off the other’s shirt in haste. “Maybe I don’t want it nice and slow,” he growled as his eyes flashed and lips crashed on his without hesitation.

Chest to chest, he could feel Grimmjow’s hardness through their pants and he groaned in to the kiss, opening his mouth allowing entrance to the tongue that swept across his bottom lip. Hands moved to blue locks holding him close wanting to feel every little bit of the male that he could as hands found his ass, squeezing hard bringing out a moan from him. Pulling back, he nipped at his jaw growling, “I’ll have you as an Arrancar soon, I swear.” “W-why do you…” Grimmjow’s words were cut off when his hand gripped him through his jeans, “I told you, asshole, I want all of you. I want your fucking mask, even if the teeth carve into my skin, I don’t care. I’ll bleed for you if it means I get all of you. I want to trace that hole in your abdomen and see what it does to you as I straddle your hips and take that cock of yours. You will be mine in every way, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.”

Blue eyes snapped to his wide and the heat that pooled in them made him groan as he took his hand and pulled him to the bedroom. Lips met in a passionate frenzy as hands fought belts and pushed them down on the other before they found themselves a mix of limbs on the bed, Grimmjow above him pushing down in to him. Feeling his cock slide against his made him whimper, as his head fell back and he arched off the bed letting the heat flood him as blue covered his vision. Teeth were on his neck, nipping, biting and sucking without remorse as hips rolled drawing moans from both males.

“W-we forgot…l-lube,” he panted out as he felt a hand curl around his cock lightly and he whimpered at the dark laugh that left the other male. “Don’t need it.” “O-oh.” Teeth and a tongue mapped out his torso slowly as he fought against the hands holding him down to the mattress with a growl. “Let me,” he whimpered fighting those hands on his hips. “No.” A tongue slid up the underside of his cock slowly, before he dipped down further, sucking his balls lightly. He yelped as he was flipped over on the bed and quickly pushed back on to his knees glancing over his shoulder and bit his lip seeing the predatory smile on the male’s face.

Hands kneaded his ass spreading him, before he moaned feeling something wet against his hole, fingers curling into the sheets under him until his knuckles were white. “G-Grimm…oh…” A finger slid inside of him slowly as a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, “Did you like that, Ich?” “I…oh…more…” Two fingers slid in him, spreading him before he felt that tongue slide inside again making him slicker. “Grimm, holy…fuck yes,” he arched his back moaning while his hips rolled back into the male behind him. The one thing that he had always wanted to try that no one was willing to do with him, and the male was giving it to him without a second thought and without being asked. _He’s amazing._

Teeth grazed his ass as a third finger slid inside of him stretching him open more, and his vision blanked as fingers pressed into his bundle of nerves. “Holy! Grimmjow!” Fingers pressed into him over and over again without remorse as teeth bit into his hips, “I need you to hold still for me, Ich. I’ll be back in a moment,” he purred in to his neck before removing his fingers and leaving the bed. “What?!” Brown eyes widened in anger as he sat back on the back on the bed glaring at the door in disbelief. Grimmjow came back in with a cup and a bottle of mouthwash as he frowned taking a swig from the blue liquid swishing it around his mouth before spitting it in to the cup.

“Didn’t think you would appreciate being kissed after my tongue was in your ass,” he stated with a smile as he put the bottle and cup on the nightstand. A shudder ran through him as he watched Grimmjow crawl over him, pushing him down on to the mattress. Two fingers slid back inside him for a moment as lips slid across his slowly. “You look absolutely beautiful like this, Ichigo,” he whispered against his lips, “cheeks flushed with a beautiful blush, eyes glazed with burning lust, and the sounds you make when I touch you.” “You ate my ass…” “Yes, I did and I’ll do it again.” “No one’s ever done that…” “Did you like it?” “I’ll like it better when you fuck me.”

“Spread them for me.” Ichigo happily obliged spreading his legs holding his thighs watching as he watched him line himself up. He gasped noting that he was at least eight inches long and was roughly an inch and a half thick and whimpered getting impatient. He was penetrated slowly as their eyes met and he let go of his legs reaching for the male, who leaned down slamming all the way into him in one go. “Yes!” His head fell back gripping blue locks as Grimmjow bit at his neck harder ensuring he would have a mark tomorrow. Lips met in a passionate kiss as he was pounded into the mattress by the man above him. Locking his ankles, he rolled over unlocking his ankles last second. “The fuck?!”

Grimmjow glared up at him with a snarl which simply made him roll his hips and enjoyed the way blue eyes faltered. Placing his hands flat on his chest, he smiled down at the male innocently before lifting his hips and slamming down on him throwing his head back, “Oh god yes, that’s good… Grimm… You’re perfect!” Hips snapped up into him and they met thrust for thrust drinking in each other’s moans hungrily. Brown eyes glanced down as his mouth hung open in unending moans and curses as his prostate was slammed in to with each thrust and they widened at the sight beneath him.

Blue hair was haloed around his head, some sticking his forehead with sweat, blue eyes were pinned to him watching his movements, hands were gripping the sheets with white knuckles, and his mouth was moving as if he was whispering to himself. “Fuck…,” he moaned closing his eyes and clawing down the man’s chest growling when he remembered that he was missing his hole. “I’m gonna burn this fucking gigai,” he growled clawing harder. “No, you’re not,” the male growled grabbing his hips and slamming into him harder, “I need this gigai to be seen with you out and about in this world. To be able to hold your hand when walking together, to kiss you in front of others, and get that ring made for your stupid ass.” Each word was accentuated with a thrust that drove him higher, his vision blanking at the feeling of the possessive blanket that was surrounding him from his male.

“Oh…you…ah!” Another slam and he felt himself spray, covering Grimmjow’s chest, part of his face of hair, and the wall sloppily. He felt his body shake from the sensation and fell limp on the male he was still penetrating him, while holding him still. “Ich…f-fuck…” A couple sloppier thrusts and he growled tightening his hold to bruise, he let himself go inside of him. “I cannot believe that you sprayed my face, asshole,” was snarled in to his and he felt his face heat up. “S-sorry.” “It’s fine. Let’s go get cleaned up in the bath.” Lifting himself, he groaned feeling his ass empty of his cock and sighed feeling cum slid down his legs with a light smile moving off the bed. “What’re you smiling like that for?” “Nothing at all.”

~~

“Why isn’t he answering me?” Cold brown eyes glared at the shot glass in her hand before staring at the girl next to her. Tatsuki shifted in her seat, “Perhaps he is busy with Uryu and the guys tonight. You know they don’t answer their phones when they are together.” Rolling her eyes, she threw back the shot and turned fully to her friend. “You know something and I want to know what it is.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Inoue. Ichigo isn’t my boy and you’re my girl, but honestly, you should pay more attention to him.” “I do!” “No, you don’t…and we both know it. You’ve been in love with him for years and the second you got him to be yours, you stopped paying attention to him. I’m leaving.”

Grabbing the girl’s wrist, she glared darkly, “I don’t think so. Tatsuki you do know something and I can tell by the way you’re acting that you do. I don’t pay attention to him? Seriously?” The girl snatched her arm back, “Stop drinking and actually pay attention to the people around you. He is miserable and has been for months! Now fucking quit being dense and actually look at him!” Brown eyes watched her friend stomp away from her before leaving the bar. _What is she talking about? Ichigo and I are both happy, she’s insane_.

~~

Tatsuki pulled out her phone with a sigh and dialed the number listening to it ring. “ _Hello?_ ” “Ichigo! You answered…” “ _Uh yeah, what’s up, Tats?”_ “Inoue is being a bitch about you not answering. Where are you?” “ _O-oh…uh…_ ” “You moved. I went to the apartment today and they said you had moved out.” She listened to him breathe and heard water in the background before he chuckled. “Ich? Who was that guy you were with earlier?” “ _What?!_ ” “I saw you with him at the store…” “ _Shit…okay…I’m gonna send you an address. How about you come over? I’ll introduce you to him_.” “Sounds good.”

Hanging up, she only had to wait a minute before her phone dinged with an address and she jumped on to her black and red Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R heading to the neighborhood she spent a good bit of time in with the guys. It didn’t take long before she pulled into the house where her friend was waiting on front steps with a smile. “Tatsuki, good to see you,” he said with a nod as she fist bumped him with a smirk. “So, this your new place?” “Well, actually, he bought it for us yesterday. Come on in, I’ll introduce you to him.”

Following him inside she took in his neck where a bite mark was sticking out against his tanned skin and his hair was wet. His shorts were low on his waist and she caught sight of hand prints on both sides of his hips. “Grimmjow, what the fuck are you doing?” She blinked and looked around her friend at a taller, paler male with blue hair and bright blue eyes who was also shirtless in a pair of shorts that were also hanging low on his hips. “I’m trying to figure out what we are gonna eat for dinner. Who’s the pip squeak?” “Oh, this is Tatsuki, she and I have been friends since childhood. Tats, this is Grimmjow.”

She watched him walk around the island towards the male with a smile on his face before fixing the mess that Grimmjow had made. “You’re messy. Stop it. I’ll make something us.” “Tch. Fine, just make it quick. I’m starving and need my strength for another round.” “W-what…shut up, bastard!” Her eyes widened as her friend blushed brightly and stammered as the other laughed at him. “I don’t see you making dinner.” “I’m getting there! Shut up!” “No, you aren’t, you are arguing with me. Not that I mind your attention on me.” “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” “Make dinner, Strawberry!” “Y-you,” was growled before she lost it and laughed like crazy at the scene. “You two sound like a married couple!”

Both males looked at her and waited for her to calm herself as she held a hand up. “I’m sorry, but honestly you two are hilarious.” “We…sound…like a married couple,” blue eyes blinked and she looked at the blue haired male with a cautious smile. “I…we…uh…,” Ichigo stammered and fidgeted. “Well, I am in the market for a ring for my bitch over here,” Grimmjow stated with a predatory smile at the other male. A smile crossed his face as he slid a hand up a pale chest and kissed him softly, “I’m not your bitch, Grimm.” “Says the one that just kissed me as if he were.” “Tch. Get out so I can make dinner.” “Sure. Gonna text red and see what he’s up to tomorrow since you’re working in the morning.”

Grimmjow nodded at her as he walked around her to the living room pulling out his cell phone. “So, you and him…” Ichigo sighed, “Renji calls him my boyfriend, Chad and Lisa like him, and Uryu likes him, too. We all hung out last night at his place and had a blast. I know that they are partly worried about it, though being that he has tried to kill me three times and it may be the death of me, but I don’t really mind.” She watched him start the stove as he started to fry up some meat while starting the rice cooker on the counter. “You look happier. When are you going to tell her that it is over?” “Tomorrow hopefully. I want to be with him as long as I can.” “You seem troubled by something.” “I don’t feel guilty about being with him and I know I should on some level,” he shrugged honestly as he faced her.

“Don’t worry about her, she’ll get over it…eventually. I know she loves you, but its suffocating you and she needs to know that.” She watched him look over her shoulder and smile softly, “You know he wasn’t kidding about the ring you know. He knows exactly what he’d get me and I know what I’d get him. I just want to be able to go out with everyone and be with him.” “Then do it. Get together with everyone and let them see how amazing you two look together. How about tomorrow night? We can crash at Ru’s place afterwards since he has the space to accommodate all of us and you end it with her then. Let her choose whether she’ll pay attention or leave.” “That…I feel like all of you are okay with me hurting her like this, because it would be one thing if it was someone in our world…but something tells me that it being him will hurt her more.” “Then let her hurt. She deserves it. Now make dinner, bitch!”

He frowned as she laughed and joined Grimmjow on the couch, “Is Renji busy tomorrow?” He blinked at her, “He’s got to go back to Soul Society to check on things on his end so I guess I could go to Hueco Mundo to check on my world for a bit.” She titled her head, “I know Soul Society but what is Hueco Mundo?” “A desert land where hollows live and thrive on the riatsu in the air. It’s my home.” “Ichigo says that you had a ring in mind for him, so does that mean you’ll take him home with you to stay or…?” The male looked back at the kitchen where Ichigo was still cooking and humming to himself. A smile pushed at his lips and he shook his head, “He’ll come back with me from time to time, but this is home. Our home, together.” _The love in his eyes is clear as day._


	5. Chapter 5

# Pay Attention

Ichigo was walking down the street away from his clinic, taking in the light breeze that rustled his hair. Donning a pair of dark blue jeans, a black short sleeved shirt, and black converses with blue laces to match his blue hooded vest, he smiled happy that some of his friends could join them tonight to lay out the truth. His hair was covered by the hood and he smiled humming to the music coming from his headphones while his hands sat in the vest pockets. Making his way towards the club where everyone was waiting for him, Ichigo found himself thinking about the others that had made their way into his life over the past few years.

“Ichigo!” Looking ahead, he smiled removing his head phones, looking at his group of friends who had waited for him to arrive before heading inside. Inoue had chosen to wear a short black skirt, a green button up shirt that showed how well-endowed she was, black knee-high boots, and had pulled her long orange hair up in a ponytail for the evening. Uryu had chosen a pair of charcoal grey pants, a light blue short sleeved shirt, white belt, white converses, and white gloves to complete the look. Chad was wearing dark blue jeans, a dark red short sleeved shirt, red converses, and had let his hair cover his face instead of pulling it back tonight. Lisa had pulled her hair up into a bun and was in a pair of dark blue jeans with a low-cut red shirt matching Chad slightly. Rukia was wearing a short blue skirt, a white button up shirt, white knee-high boots and had also pulled her now long black hair in to a ponytail for tonight. He chuckled at the way her and Inoue had started to match their outfits over the years during certain events.

Toshiro had joined them this evening choosing black jeans, an icy blue short-sleeved shirt, and black boots with his white hair spiked up like usual. Mastumoto had come with him and wore a tight, form fitting black dress and black heels with her bright orange hair clipped up in a messy bun. Yumi was running a hand through his shoulder length black hair, wearing designer jeans and a purple v-neck shirt with black and purple kicks. Ikkaku was next to him with ripped jeans and a black tank top that had purple shooting stars across it with black combat boots. _Wait a minute._

“Where’s Renji?” An arm went around his shoulders, and he turned to look at the idiot in question smiling at him. Wearing a pair of washed out blue jeans with rips at the knees, blue high-top converses, a light blue short sleeved shirt, a white bandana around his head, and had his firetruck red hair down this evening. “Where have you been?” “Sorry, Renji. My shift ran a little late today.” Renji shook his head, “I don’t see why you – ow!” Rukia kicked him with a glare, “Shut up, idiot! If he wants to work and save more, let him!” Ichigo laughed as Renji balked at her before yelling back, “Don’t kick me you crazy woman! I was talking to my boy Ich, not you!”

“You,” Rukia froze and everyone looked behind Ichigo and Renji. Ichigo didn’t have to guess who they were looking at as he took in the faces of Chad, Lisa, and Uryu. Turning slowly so he and Renji were chest to chest, he looked behind them and his breath caught for a moment. In dark blue ripped jeans, a form-fitting black shirt, white vest, white fingerless gloves, and black combat boots stood a figure at 6’1” with light blue hair that was spiked with two strands in front of his eyes, light blue eyes, smiling at him. _He’s fucking perfect I swear_. “Stop drooling,” Renji whispered with a chuckle and he swallowed thickly.

Grimmjow took in the sight of Renji being chest to chest with Ichigo with his arm still around his shoulders and stepped forward until he was a couple inches from them. “Watch yourself, red,” he snapping at his arm, barely missing as Renji moved back fist bumping the bastard with a laugh. Ichigo blinked at the display as Grimmjow threw his arm around his shoulders in response. “Glad you could make it tonight. Is everything okay in Hueco Mundo?” “Yeah, Nel is seeing to things and Harribel is finally moving around so that’s a good sign.” “Good. Meet Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumi. Guys, meet Grimmjow.”

Inoue blinked and stepped forward with a small smile, “G-Grimmjow it is…nice to see you. C-can I…?” “Can you what, woman?” Ichigo stiffened and looked at her not moving an inch as he the others tensed slightly. “I asked what the fuck you wanted. Nothing? Let’s go in, then.” Keeping his arm around the male’s shoulders, he pulled him towards the door enjoying the fact that it meant the woman was now behind them instead of beside him. The others followed behind them quickly leaving her by herself before she caught up glaring at the blue haired male that was still holding Ichigo.

Getting a table in the corner, they all took their seats with in the circular booth, in order from left to right: Tatsuki, Lisa, Chad, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, Uryu, Yumi, Ikkaku, Toshiro, Matsumoto, and Inoue. It was clear that Grimmjow was pleased that she wasn’t near Ichigo and sent a smile to Renji and Uryu for sitting next to the orange haired male so she couldn’t. “Hey guys, I see you brought a newcomer tonight!” “Hey, Riruka,” Inoue smiled at the magenta haired girl as she smiled at them all. “Hey, Orihime!” Riruka’s eyes fell on Grimmjow and she raised a brow noting that his arm was around Ichigo without a care in the world, “Who are you anyways?” “Grimmjow.” Her eyes widened and he knew that she had been told about him and he smiled ferally at her tightening his grip on Ichigo slightly.

“How about we order some food? I’m hungry,” Ichigo shifted again unaware that he was basically flush against Grimmjow’s side at this point and just wanted to eat and rid the air of the tension that was forming faster and faster. “I’m assuming everyone will have their regulars, but you. What would you like to drink and eat, Ichi?” Riruka pulled out a notepad from her apron that was tied around her waist over a black dress that showed a bit of cleavage and stopped mid-thigh. “I’ll take a coke and a loaded burger with fries to start. Grimmjow what do you want?” Blue eyes met his slowly and his breath caught again at the depth of them, “The same as you I suppose.” Riruka cleared her throat and Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow with a smile at her, “That will be all for the time being Riruka, though no onions on his, thanks.” Nodding slowly, she glanced between the two males before walking away.

Uryu adjusted his glasses with a look at Grimmjow, “So, has Urahara made any progress with his project for you?” “Not yet, he’s getting frustrated and honestly, I am too. I don’t know what to do though except let him have his experiments and see if anything comes of them.” Toshiro leaned on the table with furrowed brows, “What project?” “Oh, right, we have new people with us tonight. I asked Urahara to help me find a way to liven up Hueco Mundo for the hollows. Grass, trees, lakes, that sort of thing if possible.” Toshiro blinked in surprise as Mastumoto smiled, “That sounds wonderful, but…why?” Ichigo placed his hand on the man’s thigh, “Grimmjow is an Arrancar and its his home. Is it wrong of him to want to make it better?” Yumi gasped, “Hold on, Ichigo, he’s the one that tried to kill you, isn’t he?” “Yes.” “And you’re sitting with him now,” Ikkaku raised a brow with snarky smile. “Yes.”

“I think its cool,” Tatsuki said smiling at the pair, “besides, does it make a difference what he did in the past?” “Not really, besides at some point, I am fairly certain pretty much all of Soul Society tried to kill him,” Grimmjow presented with a smile at the black-haired girl. Yumi hummed, “Do intend to hurt him again?” “He made me a promise after our last fight and I intend to take him up on it, so yes.” “Promise? What promise?” Renji looked between them clearly unhappy about this new information as Ichigo glanced at him carefully. Brown eyes widened as he remembered what was said, and he smiled, “If you don’t like me, I’ll fight you as often as you like.” The table went quiet at his statement, but Grimmjow pulled back his hood and shook out his orange hair.

Looking at him, Ichigo raised a brow at the man who shrugged and put his arm back around his shoulders holding him to his side with a glare at Inoue. The food arrived shortly after and Grimmjow growled as he removed his arm from the boy’s shoulders to eat his burger. Casual conversation was made around the table while everyone ate trying to ignore the tension between Grimmjow and Inoue that was building. “If you have something to say, tits, say it,” he eventually growled at her with a daring look and Ichigo simply sipped his coke looking at the table. He could feel the possessiveness rolling off the male and shuddered at it as Inoue simply looked away from them.

As the plates were cleared, Riruka brought over a tray of drinks for them that consisted of strawberry margaritas for the girls and Ichigo, bourbon for Chad, Uryu, and Renji, whiskey for Ikkaku and Toshiro, and a martini for Yumi. She looked at Grimmjow with a scowl and he put his arm back around Ichigo and to her chagrin, the boy didn’t seem to mind even though Inoue seemed to be uncomfortable with it. “I don’t know what you drink. What do you want?” Blue eyes travelled the table and Renji sighed, “Here, try this. It’s strong and burns a bit going down but its nice.” Taking the drink cautiously, Ichigo watched him take it all then cringe handing the shot glass back to Renji with a grimace. “It’s…not bad.” Stirring his margarita, Ichigo took a drink and sighed relaxing before noticing that Grimmjow was watching him with a raised brow. “No. You are not putting your mouth anywhere near my drink.”

Scoffing, Grimmjow rolled his eyes, “Your drink looks like a fruity bitch drink, why would I want to try it?” Ichigo elbowed him and held it up, “Try it and tell me asshole!” Putting his lips around the straw with a smile, he took a sip and was interested in how strong it was for something girl, albeit cold. “That’s…strawberry…” A smile crossed his face as he looked at Ichigo, who’s eyes widened as he seemed to realize where he was going with that statement. “Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare. Riruka, how about a martini for him. Strawberry should be fine.” She nodded slowly and clearly confused as to what just happened before walking away.

Renji was covering his mouth as Uryu was smirking and Inoue titled her head. “What did I miss?” “N-nothing,” Ichigo sputtered shaking head quickly. “Strawberry here likes to suck up strawberries apparently,” Grimmjow just shrugged with an innocent look at her before leaning in to his ear, “and it tastes good, thanks for letting me suck up some. I’ll be sure to suck up more later.” Ichigo’s face burned and his blush covered his cheeks and ears as he elbowed him again closing his eyes. Renji and Tatsuki burst out laughing while Uryu choked on his drink a bit and Chad smiled looking away from the table. Rukia blushed lightly and Inoue’s jaw dropped as she watched them interact glancing over at the others who were blushing at the not so whispered whisper. “Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow!”

Riruka returned with another shot for Renji and a martini for Grimmjow, who looked at the drink cautiously, before shrugging and sipping it. His eyes widened a bit at the taste and he noted it was stronger than what they were drinking and had a strawberry taste to it. Smiling, he took a bigger drink and relaxed back against the booth pulling Ichigo back with him enjoying the atmosphere around them. The lights in the place dimmed and the dance floor lit up as music started to play from speakers and slowly, Uryu and Renji made their way to dance floor with Chad and Lisa. Inoue smiled at Ichigo who simply looked at her and sighed, “Come dance, Ichigo!” “No thanks. I’m gonna drink more of my margarita first,” his tone was even as he looked at his friends on the dance floor avoiding her eyes. 

“Okay, what it is?” Brown eyes met blue ones slowly, before Grimmjow lifted his martini to his lips, “Try it. I had some of yours, its only fair.” Ichigo’s lips parted slightly as his eyes darkened a bit, and allowed him to tip the drink into his mouth a bit before placing the glass back on the table. They both ignored the eyes that were clearly watching them and just focused on each other. “You like the drink, then?” “Its not bad, I mean, its not you, so,” blue eyes lit up with amusement as he smiled at the male next to him. “You’re an ass. A complete fucking ass.” “You weren’t complaining yesterday or last night.” “Shut up.” He knew he was smiling like an idiot at the male and he didn’t care enough not to. Inoue looked at Tatsuki, who simply gave her a look that said pay attention, and she did.

Grimmjow watched the boy sip at his drink as he watched his friends who had kept throwing wary glances their way. After a couple more songs, his friends made their way back to the table and sat down laughing as Riruka brought over more drinks for the group with a smile for them, and a glare for Grimmjow. “She doesn’t seem to like me does she, Strawberry?” “She looks like she might kill you,” Ichigo grated out. “Well, it’s not her place to do that.” Inoue sipped at her margarita with a small frown at Grimmjow and noted that they were still sitting closer than she had sat next to him herself. Rukia shook her head, “A lot of people don’t like you, Grimmjow. You have that effect on people.” He shrugged with a smirk and Ichigo rolled his eyes ignoring his straw and flat out drinking his second margarita of the night much to Grimmjow’s delight as he tightened his hold a bit noting that the male’s left hand was back on his thigh.

Glancing at Inoue, he smiled at her and leaned in to him, watching her flinch slightly, “Where’s the bathroom in this place?” Brown eyes glanced at him with a frown and he shrugged, “I have to piss, too. Come on.” Putting down the margarita, Uryu and Renji both stood and the four of them made their way to the bathroom. Piling in, they realized they seemed like a bunch of girls and tried hard to ignore each other, but Grimmjow just kept his smirk in place as he undid his belt and pants, pulling himself out with a sigh as he relieved himself next to Ichigo who was glaring at the wall relieving himself. The tension couldn’t be thicker as they all felt awkward, but Grimmjow just laughed as he washed his hands which made Renji chuckle, before the two were flat out laughing at how idiotic the situation was. Leave it to Grimmjow to make an awkward situation hilarious.

~~

Inoue shifted and looked at Rukia, “Is it strange how close they are?” Rukia sighed knowing that it was coming and wanting to avoid it, “Inoue, Ichigo is someone who draws people to himself…even Grimmjow. They’ve crossed blades and even though it may not seem like it, Ichigo seems happy that he’s here. It’s been how many years since they’ve seen each other? I know it may not seem…normal or natural, but its not our place to tell him who he should or shouldn’t be near.” Brown eyes looked at the empty space, feeling a pit in her stomach that came with the appearance of the blue haired Arrancar. Laughter caught her attention as she looked up and saw Grimmjow dancing with the others on the floor as a group.

Ichigo and Uryu were moving in time with the music and Renji and Grimmjow had taken a spot behind them to watch and learn the dance with smiles. After a minute a half, the four were moving in sync to the beat and others had started to watch them dance together. Inoue found it strange how Ichigo and Grimmjow kept close and as the music changed, he moved behind him holding his hips and swaying to the music some more while whispering to him, making Ichigo laugh and blush. She felt herself try to stand but fell back in the booth watching with wide eyes. Renji spun Uryu a couple of times and they laughed as they bumped in to the other pair who simply laughed in return and switched partners, Renji with Ichigo and Uryu with Grimmjow.

“To think they would all get a long so well like that,” Chad stated simply with a small glance at Inoue as he sighed inwardly. Not everyone understood Ichigo enough to know that he liked Inoue, but Chad knew that he wasn’t in love with her like she was him. In fact, he knew that Ichigo loved the Arrancar more than he let on. It was becoming a hassle watching them be together and watching her get closer knowing it may not end well. Looking back to the floor, he smiled softly watching the way him and Grimmjow interacted together. Either way, if it came to Ichigo or Inoue, he would stand beside Ichigo any day and he wanted him to find the happiness he had to forgo in all the battles he fought for Soul Society. 

Rukia glanced at Chad with a frown trying to read him, but glancing at Inoue, she felt at a loss as she looked back at the dance floor where the others were and she felt like she shouldn’t be watching them. The way they moved, laughed, whispered, and danced together was like watching something forbidden. She wondered if they realized it themselves as she blushed lightly at the scene. “They seem chummy,” a voice spoke and they all jumped and looked over at a skinny, blonde haired male wearing black jeans, and a button up yellow shirt with a black vest, and black high tops on. “Shinji!” Inoue smiled brightly at him and he smiled politely at her in return before his eyes focused on the four on the dance floor. 

Ichigo’s eyes travelled to the table and caught sight of Shinji and he stopped dancing with a smile and making his way back. “Shinji, what’s up?” He bumped fists with the blonde with a smile and moved back to his seat in the booth, an annoyed Grimmjow following and drinking his martini looking bored. Shinji slid in beside Grimmjow and Renji yanked him back out moving to sit beside the man himself and downing his shot. Grimmjow smiled at him and downed his martini with a look at Ichigo, who glanced between the two men who were staring at him as Uryu downed his shot and glanced at Ichigo as well. Sighing, he shrugged, “What the hell.” Chugging his margarita down, he regretted it immediately as his entire mouth was screaming at him as it froze. Chad pushed his shot over and the orange haired man downed it enjoying the burn from it as he smiled at Chad.

Inoue finished her margarita with Rukia and reached for Ichigo’s hand under the table with a smile. “Let’s go dance some more! Shinji, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumi, Tats, you should join us,” Grimmjow spoke loudly and pulled Ichigo out from the booth and away from her hand fluidly as he grabbed Shinji and they all went back to the dance floor. Chad got up to join them for this round knowing that he didn’t want to see _her_ face at the moment. Rukia stiffened as Chad left her alone with Inoue and inwardly cringed before looking over the girl who was wide eyed and looking at the space next to her.

“He…” “Grimmjow is an asshole and he’s probably just provoking you. Don’t let him get to you,” Rukia tried to comfort her but couldn’t manage to look at her at the moment. “No,” Tatsuki stated glaring at Rukia who flinched with wide eyes at the girl. “I told you to pay attention, Inoue. I love you, you’re my best friend, but its time for the harsh truth. He isn’t happy with you. You have to know that.” “I…” “LOOK AT HIM!” The girl pointed and looking over, even Rukia could see how happy he was the Arrancar behind him, but when Grimmjow nipped at his ear, she gasped seeing Ichigo turn slightly and meet his lips with his own. “Those two are a thing, a solid, happy thing, Inoue. Let him go, or you’ll lose altogether,” Tatsuki stated standing and leaving the table to join the others on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

# Truth

Inoue had split at some point and no one really minded much as the tension faded at the table and Toshiro found Grimmjow to be a really good conversationalist. The night ended with the guys being tipsy and joking around as they walked down the street towards their locations. Rukia and Renji broke off with Shinji to head back to Soul Society for the evening with pleasant goodbyes to them all. Uryu, Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Grimmjow all walked down their street together quietly before he stopped and looked at the girl that had joined them. “I hate to ask this, but happened to her?” The girl sighed, “I went off on her and she saw you guys kiss on the dance floor, and took off in tears. She’ll come around. Give her time.”

He shrugged simply not caring as he took Grimmjow’s hand moving up his driveway, “Well, you two be careful. See you tomorrow.” “Bye.” “Don’t break the new bed!” Tatsuki laughed as Ichigo whirled around wide-eyed gawking at her before Grimmjow unlocked the door shaking as he tried not to laugh. “Shut the fuck up and get inside, asshole,” Ichigo growled. Moving inside, the taller male finally let out his laughter and smiled at him, “Are you okay, though?” “Why wouldn’t I be?” “Well, she knows about us and you didn’t even talk to her. I know how you like to feel guilty about stupid shit.” “I don’t feel guilty,” he stated with a plain stare at the male.

Blue eyes pinned him with a pointed look as he shifted raising a brow, “Ichigo, you don’t have to lie to me. I’m not her.” “I know you aren’t, believe me,” he said before kissing him softly, “and I’m glad that you aren’t.” “You’re like a bitch in heat, aren’t you? Just can’t get enough of me,” he chuckled against his lips. “Tch. Asshole. I’m going to bed.” Ichigo abruptly pulled away with a glare and stomped back to the bedroom leaving a laughing bastard in his wake. _Guilty? Do I feel guilty?_ He thought about how he actually felt as he dropped his vest in the basket before pulling off his shirt. His mind conjured an image of her watching them as they ignored everyone and his chest didn’t ache, nor did he feel a hole in his chest. _No. I’m not. Does that make me horrible…?_

Kicking off his shoes, he took off his pants and socks falling in to the bed as he heard shuffling behind him as his partner joined him still chuckling. Looking over, he admired the way his muscles shifted when he undressed and the way blue looks moved as he shook head. “When are you going to take that gigai off?” Shoulders sagged as the male looked over at him, “Still on that are you?” “Yes.” “Maybe tomorrow night if you can manage to behave and stop asking about it.” “Asshole.” A smile greeted him when he sulked as the bed dipped and heat flooded his senses when lips glided across his shoulder blades before kissing down his spine. 

~~

Grimmjow pulled on his hair a bit and Ichigo responded by rolling over so they were facing each other and glared at him. “What was that for?” Blue eyes watched him with a serious expression and brown eyes widened a bit as his lips parted before lips crashed to his hard and a tongue swept across his making him groan. The hand in his hair held him and his left hand gripped the attached arm fighting the tongue in his mouth. Grimmjow pulled back slowly and as their eyes locked, he smiled, “Because you looked too cute sulking about something so trivial.” Ichigo blinked slowly as he swallowed feeling his cheeks warm up at his words, “It’s not trivial, Grimm…” “I think it is. Besides, you think I’m going to Hueco Mundo in this thing? Not a fucking chance.” “I just want all of you and you’re driving me crazy not giving it to me.”

“Good. Come here,” Grimmjow smirked pulling him closer and kissing him again feeling his chest tighten as Ichigo kissed back immediately, letting his hands slide up his back. Pushing him onto his back, Grimmjow slid between his legs moaning as Ichigo’s hands slid into his hair letting his lips part for him. Feeling his tongue fight his, Grimmjow rolled his hips earning a whimper from the man beneath him as he felt his length harden against his own. Moving to his neck, he rolled his hips again and started to nip on his shoulder making Ichigo writhe under him. “Ah…Grimm…nnngghh…wa…” Ichigo felt the heat in his body double as Grimmjow rolled his hips into him and he tugged his hair lightly as he arched up into him. “Moan for me, _Ichigo_ ,” Grimmjow growled rolling his hips and relished in the sounds the boy made as he clawed down his back when he bit down where his shoulder met his neck. “Truly are a bitch in heat, perhaps you do deserve a reward,” he licked up his neck slowly.

“G-Grimm, don’t…” “Don’t what?” Ichigo whimpered as Grimmjow looked down at him with a feral smile and he moved off the bed carefully as he watched Ichigo sit up bit by bit. Closing his eyes, Grimmjow pulled himself from the gigai and stripping his clothes off watching Ichigo as he did so. “Or would you prefer the real me?” Slowly, he crawled back on the bed and Ichigo raised a hand to the mask on his right cheek tracing the sharp teeth as his breath hitched and his eyes darkened and Grimmjow noted the golden specks in them. “Kiss me, Grimm.” Growling, he pinned him to the bed shoving his tongue past his lips groaning when Ichigo wrapped his legs around him arching up into his chest. Moving down, Grimmjow flicked his tongue across a bud before taking it between his teeth and tugging lightly.

Ichigo groaned and fought the hands holding his arms down as Grimmjow teased his nipples harshly before kissing and licking down his chest and trailed his tongue above his boxers with a smile. A hand left his wrist and the bed shifted a bit before both of his hands were on his Ichigo’s waist slipping into the band of his boxers. “Can I?” Brown eyes widened as his voice caught in his throat and he nodded lifting his hips so they could be removed and realized that Grimmjow had removed his own boxers. “What are you…” Heat flooded brown eyes as he watched the male suck on his own fingers before sliding one in to him slowly and he groaned rolling his hips into him. “More…”

Grimmjow chuckled and added a second finger while still watching the male under him writhe and moan for him. “Grimm…pl…please….” A third finger speared him and started to thrust in an out spreading him open, before pushing deeper and pressing down watching the male arch off the bed with a guttural groan. Removing his fingers, Grimmjow lined himself up and pushed in swiftly, taking in the tears that sprang to Ichigo’s eyes as he closed them gripping his sheets. “Your lip is bleeding,” Grimmjow stated calmly as he smiled down at his exposing canines.

Ichigo’s hand moved to his lips and felt something wet on his lip, “Oh…well, ah!” Grimmjow pulled out a bit and slammed back in to him, “Unless you’re moaning or begging for more, shut up.” Pulling back out a bit, he slammed in again moving to lean on his elbows with one hand on Ichigo’s shoulder and the other on the back of his neck, he moved again setting a fast pace. Ichigo gripped his shoulder blades locking his legs around him feeling his teeth scrape against his neck and felt the mask tear into his skin. “Grimm...more…” Groaning, he bit down on his shoulder drawing blood and slammed in to him harder knocking the headboard in to the wall over and over again. Feeling him hit his prostate over and over, Ichigo called out and felt a knot in his groin as he started to shake. “G-Grimm…I…I’m…” “Cum for me,” he growled against his ear. Arching once more, as Grimmjow slammed in to him hitting that sweet spot again, he called out and came across both their chests, before Grimmjow growled lowly and slammed in to him a couple more times before cumming himself.

~~

Ichigo woke up with a start and groaned when he realized that he had been dreaming and wasn’t sure how he felt about that, or how he felt about his dick bobbing in his boxers with a string of precum leaking out of it due to the dream. Glancing over to his right, he laid back down seeing the man of his dreams laying next to him in his gigai. “Damnit,” he whispered as he looked up at the ceiling with a withering glare. “Stop glaring a hole in ceiling,” growled an agitated Arrancar making him jump. Blue eyes were glaring at him and he swallowed thickly, “S-sorry, did I wake you?” “Yeah, what the fuck were you dreaming about?” _Firetruck_. He knew he had to be firetruck red and was thankful for the darkness of the room, “N-nothing…” “Liar. You don’t whimper and groan in your sleep over nothing.”

Blinking, he glared at the man, “Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep. Doesn’t matter what I dream about!” Grimmjow moved slowly and wrapped a hand around his throat tightening a bit as Ichigo grabbed his wrist, “Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to like that? You woke me up and now you’re going to give me attitude like a bitch? I don’t think so.” Thinking about his situation, he stroked his wrist softly and smiled at the man, “What if I was dreaming about you?” The grip on his neck loosened and he sighed rolling his eyes with a light smile, “Go back to sleep.” “With your hand still on my neck?” Grimmjow moved so he had his arm thrown across his waist just above where his still hard on was demanding attention and he chuckled, “Glad to know I have such an affect on you.”

Ichigo knew he was still blushing and tried to move but the man next to him plopped himself against his side pinning him down by putting his head on his arm still chuckling as his leg moved between Ichigo’s. “I hate you,” he bit out lamely. “I hate you, too, Strawberry.” Sighing, he put his hand in the man’s hair still amazed by how soft it was as he ran his hand through it feeling himself relax as the man moved down the bed a bit. “What are you,” Ichigo gasped as he felt a tongue flick across the tip of his cock before it was enveloped by a warm mouth taking him bit by bit. “G-Grimmjow…what…” The man bobbed up and down on him taking him more and more in to his throat as his right hand massaged his balls making Ichigo arch off the bed as he deep throated him sucking hard. “Ah! Do-don’t do that so suddenly…I can…oh…fuck…” He saw white as he arched off the bed spraying in to his throat and Grimmjow moved back up the bed swallowing him with a feral smile putting his head in the crook of his neck laying against him with his leg back between his and his arm around his waist.

“Why did you…” Ichigo wasn’t even sure how to ask what he was wanting to even though he didn’t think he wanted to the answer. “Just shut up. Now that you’re not hard anymore, you might be able to fall asleep without much trouble.” “Wh-” “Shut the fuck up, Kurosaki! Go to fucking sleep!” He huffed rolling his eyes still blushing and knowing that that had not been a dream at all. His hand returned to his hair massaging his scalp and listening to his breath even out which lulled him back to sleep. Morning found him in the same position he had fallen asleep in, and he smiled softly nuzzling the blue locks before he froze realizing what he was doing and frowning unsure of how to feel about it. It wasn’t surprising at how comfortable he was with him, but the way his chest was tightening it hurt to know that there would come a time when Grimmjow would likely leave him as he aged while the other didn’t.

“Stop thinking,” Grimmjow licked his neck lightly and to his surprise he chuckled and nuzzled his hair again. “Right, sorry,” he stated sadly and the man moved so that blue eyes could meet his. “Why are you so sad?” Ichigo flinched and moved off the bed abruptly, almost pulling the man off the bed with him before making his way to his closet and grabbing an outfit and going to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he sighed seeing what Grimmjow had seen, something he had managed to hide from everyone. He saw the sadness that dwelt in his eyes staring back at him and he closed his eyes before opening them feeling arms around his waist. In the mirror, his eyes met blue ones that were studying him carefully, “You could have just told me it wasn’t my business instead of yanking me off the bed. But if you’re going to cry, you should at least talk to someone about what is wrong with you.”

_Cry?_ His reflection showed tears in his eyes and he tried to blink them away before wiping them away angrily. “It’s nothing, just...memories that I wish I didn’t have sometimes…” “Are you mad I’m here?” “What? No. Why would I be? I could use a good fight and everyone else seems to like you, too.” A blue brow raised slightly and he flinched sighing and looking down at the arms around him feeling the body behind him as he leaned back putting his head on his shoulder. “Sorry. I doubt you wanted to come and find a mess.” “I don’t like messes, I like destruction, but I can handle a mess that needs to be handled. Do your friends know you cry in your sleep?” “What?” Brown eyes met blue ones in the mirror and Grimmjow sighed, “You fell asleep before I did this morning. I was listening to your breathing and trying to figure out what was off about you, but then I felt something wet on my forehead and when I leaned back a bit, you were crying in your sleep. I wiped them away and nuzzled into your neck gently and you sighed as your breathing evened out.”

Ichigo blinked and swallowed thickly as he realized that this man, this Espada, had caught him weak twice now and had handled it both times without question. “It’s nice to know that someone cares.” His eyes met the floor pushing the man off of him moving to the shower turning the water on ignoring the aching in his chest. “Uryu and Chad care about you, so does Renji. They all know that you aren’t happy, but I don’t think they think you would talk to them about it if they asked.” Turning to him slowly, Ichigo took in his expression and sighed knowing he was probably right about that.

Finishing his shower, he stepped out drying off and slowly got dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt with black socks. Making his way to the kitchen, he saw Grimmjow sitting on the couch flipping through stations on the television in nothing more than his jeans. Starting some eggs, bacon, and toast, he tried to keep his mind busy and off the man behind him as he got the plates ready for them and set them on the coffee table without looking at Grimmjow. He didn’t have the strength at the moment to argue with him and he knew his eyes were still dull from earlier. _Eventually, ring or no ring, he will likely get bored with me and leave._

Sitting down, he said a silent prayer before eating as Grimmjow slowly grabbed his plate and ate quietly. Blue eyes stayed on Ichigo the entire time he ate and they noticed the way brown eyes tried not to stray towards him as he ate. Finishing his food, Grimmjow stood and walked around the couch rinsing his plate and glared at orange hair before smirking and moving to the couch leaning over the back of it and grabbing a handful of orange locks yanking it making their eyes meet. “Thanks for the breakfast, Strawberry,” he purred out making brown eyes widen as he blushed before he brushed his lips against his, before groaning and kissing him hard.

A tanned hand found itself tangled in blue hair as Ichigo held him not wanting to let him go. Teeth nipped at his bottom lip as a hand gripped his shirt pulling it so he was twisting on the couch wrapping his arms around Grimmjow’s neck as the kiss deepened. Slowly, they pulled back panting and blue eyes glared at him, “If I keep seeing those eyes of yours looking like someone killed your puppy, I’m gonna beat your fucking ass black and blue.” Brown eyes widened a bit and he smiled nodding with a chuckle letting him go as he went to rinse his own plate with a fresh blush. A knock on the door made them jump as Grimmjow moved to answer it. Opening the door, he frowned at the girl and noticed she was wearing a short blue skirt, a pale blue button up tucked in to the skirt, stockings, and black heels.

Inoue’s eyes widened at the sight of Grimmjow standing in the doorway shirtless as he glared down at her, “What the fuck do you want and how did you find this place?” She shifted, “Tatsuki gave me the address, she’s in the car. I just wanted to speak to him for a moment.” Moving inside, he found himself standing beside the male protectively with a pointed glare at her. “Uhm, I-Ichigo, is he…could we talk privately?” “No,” they both said. “O-oh, she told me that he was living with you and I… I saw you two last night…I’m not sure I understand…” “I’m sharing the bed with him, live with him, hold him, kiss him, make him happy,” Grimmjow glared at her like he was daring her to argue with him. Ichigo sighed, putting a hand on his chest, “Inoue, I’m sorry but we…you and I that is, aren’t working. The others seemed to have noticed how unhappy I was and when he showed up turning my world upside down, again, it just… Grimmjow may not be completely right for me future wise, but right now, I want him.”

The sadness in his voice was evident and she watched Grimmjow glance at him sliding an arm around him pulling him close. “We’ll deal with the future as it comes. You’re mine and I have no intention of letting you go,” the Arrancar stated with a finality that made both Ichigo and herself look at him with wide eyes. Then she saw it. His eyes. His smile. Pure and undiluted happiness as he looked up at the male and she felt her heart break, before turning and leaving them in peace as tears ran down her face. Neither male seemed to care that she left as they found themselves engrossed in the other without a care in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

# Sing to Me

Grimmjow watched Ichigo leave for work in his sad little car that he was begging the male to get rid of and get a better one. Licking his lips, he smiled before plopping down on the couch and thinking about the way Ichigo had basically handed himself over to him with a content smile. Why was he so possessive of the boy? Thinking back to their fights, he realized that he had been possessive of him in a way that was uncommon for him. Destruction was his possession. So, why Ichigo? He’d never found himself to be that possessive of anything outside of Pantera.

_He’s insane to a point, pushes himself harder and further, can bring you to your knees, drives you crazy, and makes you feel._ Smiling again, he laughed out loud as he realized that taking Ichigo from her had been much easier than he thought it would have been. His mind provided the image of brown eyes darkened with lust and pink lips parted as he panted and he felt heat rush to his groin. Moving and pushing his pants and boxers down, his hand wrapped around his cock thinking back to the times they had had in bed together and how insatiable the male was and how he had woken from a dream about him that had him leaking and groaned.

As he worked himself thinking about the way his voice had become desperate and wondering what his face had looked like in that moment, he felt himself throb and he gripped the back of the couch imagining brown eyes looking up at him while bobbing up and down and he came hard on his chest. “Damn,” he husked wondering if Ichigo would go down on him if he made him. The thought made him smile as he fixed his pants and went to the bathroom grabbing a towel to clean his chest off quickly before grabbing a shirt and his combat boots and picking up phone. “Hey, red, what you doing?” “Uh, about to head in to a meeting, why?” “Bored, was gonna bother you, but oh well. Go to your meeting.” “Hold on, man.”

He heard voices as he waited for Renji to speak again to him while lacing up his boots. “Hey, I don’t need to be at this meeting, so give me ten minutes. Head to Uryu’s, my gigai is there so I will head there. Unless you wanted to chill outside the gigais?” His eyes widened as he smiled, “That sounds fucking fantastic!” Laughter carried through the phone, “Okay. See you in a few minutes!” It took all of ten minutes for the Shinigami to appear before him in his Shihakushō before a smiling, masked Grimmjow who wore blue jeans with two belts, a blue button up, black boots, and had Pantera strapped to his hip. “Well, took you long enough, red.” “Hey, I’m here now. What’s the plan?”

“I was thinking of popping in on Ichigo and then vanishing before he realized that I was out of my gigai, you wouldn’t believe how much he hates that thing,” he stated with a shrug. Renji raised a brow at him, “He likes the mask, doesn’t he?” “Yes.” A small, sad smile crossed the red-head’s face, “I think he misses his mask sometimes. I see it the way he touches his face at times when he is out of his body at night doing rounds.” Blue eyes widened as he remembered that Ichigo no longer had his mask anymore and had meant to ask about that, but thinking about, it made sense. “Well, either way, we can pop in on Uryu, too.” “Hell yeah!”

~~

Ichigo was tending to a small child who had sprained his ankle outside playing ball when he felt riatsu that made his heart skip a beat and he looked over to see blue and red hair peaking in at him. “It hurts,” the little boy stated and he looked back at the little boy with a smile. “It will hurt for a small time, but you have to remember to stay off of it and use ice to keep the swelling down. No more soccer for at least two weeks and come see me or my dad before playing so we can make sure its okay for you to be running on it.” The boy sulked, “Two weeks! I can’t wait two weeks, Ichi-kun! We have a game next week!” “Sorry, Neil, but rules are there to keep you safe and you don’t want to risk breaking it and be out longer, do you?”

A woman with long blonde hair ran in to the clinic, “Oh my, Neil what happened this time? I swear you are in this clinic more than you’re in school.” “It’s alright, Naomi. I don’t mind. Besides, he’s a good kid.” She smiled at him, “You will make a great father one day, Ichigo. What’s the diagnosis this time?” “Sprained ankle, no sports for two weeks,” he looked pointedly at the boy who simply sagged on the bed crossing his arms, “he’ll need to ice it on and off for the next couple of days to bring down the swelling and keep it elevated as much as possible.” “Okay, thank you. What do I owe you for this?” “Nothing, this is on the house since, as you pointed out, he’s always here. I’m sure you deserve a free trip after so many,” he laughed kindly.

“I want ice cream,” Neil stated rolling his eyes. Ichigo crossed his arms looking at him with a raised brow. “Can I have ice cream, please,” the boy stated shrinking back from the man standing over him. Naomi giggled, “Okay, since you asked so nicely. Come on.” Ichigo grabbed a pair of crutches and handed them to the boy, who took them with practiced ease and slid off the bed making his way to the door smiling. “Take it easy, Neil!” “Okay, Ichi-kun! See you later!” “I’m sure I will,” he sighed shaking his head as Naomi smiled at him easily. “You seeing anyone, Ichigo? You’re glowing.” “Oh yeah, my boyfriend is something else,” he chuckled. “Boyfriend? Oh my,” she said giggling and waved as she walked away.

“Yeah, something else and he’s gonna get his ass kicked,” he said looking at the male as he closed the clinic door. Blue eyes met his slowly and he felt fire flood his veins as he took in the bone mask on the right side of his face and made his way to the bed to change out the coverings quickly. “You really are good with kids,” Renji stated stepping in to the room. “Kids are easy when you have Isshin as a dad,” he rolled his eyes cleaning up the area in case anyone else came in that day. “I thought this place for emergencies, though.” “Yes, but Neil lives three doors down, so when he gets hurt, he comes here. Its easier for his mom that way, too since he can chill here with me until she gets here.”

Grimmjow moved next to Renji watching him silently and it seemed like he was over thinking something about the situation. “What is it, Grimm?” “What she said…about you being a great father someday… Ichigo, do you want kids?” _What is he talking about, now?!_ “Woah, what? Slow down. Who mentioned kids being in the picture? I mean, I suppose I’m not against the idea, but what are you worried about?” “I can’t give you kids…I don’t even want kids,” he whispered looking at the far wall. Renji looked taken back by the behavior and he looked at Ichigo unsure of what to say or do. “Grimmjow, look at me.” Blue eyes slowly locked eyes with his and he smiled, “Grimmjow, we don’t have to have kids. That’s not something you need to worry about. I don’t need kids to be happy with you. I’ll just get cats and we can name them Pantera and Zangetsu. One white and white black. We’ll be okay.”

Renji smiled softly at the look on Ichigo’s face before he glanced at the male next to him, who in turn looked ready to bolt or lunge at Ichigo any second. “No matter what happens, you have me and I’m not going anywhere, Grimm.” Both males watched him relax at the words and sigh nodding slowly before he sat on the counter looking around. “This place is dead.” “Your dead, shut up.” “You’re welcome to join me,” blue eyes met his quickly and he felt his heart skip a beat at the implication behind those words. _If he died, and managed, could he become a hollow and raise in rank to be with the male in Hueco Mundo? Not likely._ His eyes travelled to Renji who was giving the male a look that said he was waiting for him to do something stupid. _I’d become a soul reaper for real if I died, but I could be with Grimmjow forever that way…couldn’t I?_

“Don’t think like that,” was growled at him by his partner and he scratched the back his head sheepishly with a smile. “Sorry.” “I missed something,” Renji stated shaking his head. “He was wondering where he would end up if he died, but he thinks that in death he couldn't be with me without any worries. How right am I, Kurosaki?” The red head gaped at him, “Ichigo! How could you even think like that!?” “It was a thought, I’m not gonna act on it! Besides, if something does happen to me, it happens. What would happen to me?” Grimmjow raised a brow, “You’d go to Soul Society, likely be put on a squad, and made a soul reaper. They’d probably try to keep you away from me.” “No, we wouldn’t.”

Both men looked at Renji in question at the finality in his voice and he sighed, “They know you’re together. Head Captain isn’t very pleased with the decision, but he isn’t going to interfere which means no one else will, either.” “How?” “Someone overheard Matsumoto gushing about how cute you two were and told him, that was what the meeting was about this morning. The one this afternoon was going to be about a possible treaty.” “Treaty?” Ichigo stood up quickly, “They are thinking of a treaty?” “Yes, and it would benefit everyone if an agreement could be made but enough captains have to agree to do it before they actually do it.” “That would be…amazing…” “Ichigo, you would need to pick a side if the treaty doesn’t happen if it goes badly.” “I pick my side and I’m beating the fuck out of anyone who tries to fuck with me or him. Grimmjow is mine as I am his and they have to accept that as a part of the treaty. He is off limits. I took on those bastards once, I’ll do it again.”

Grimmjow felt his body warm at the declaration and he shrugged, “I mean all I want is Ichigo and for Hueco Mundo to be a prettier, livelier place. It needs hollows to thrive though and means that you guys can’t save everyone who dies so that it gets more hollows.” Renji shifted, “That might be a problem, I mean we are here to help souls move on if we can and protect the living from hollows.” “So, save the kids and those who deserve it and let the bastards who aren’t worth saving become hollows and have them sent to Hueco Mundo.” The red head crossed his arms with a pointed look at Ichigo, “How much have you thought about shit like this?” “When the fight with Aizen was over and I wanted to go back to Hueco Mundo to find this bastard’s ass and see what could be done about the destruction,” he shrugged. Grimmjow smirked, “You truly are something else.” “Thank you.” “Don’t let it get to your head.” “Too late.” “Bastard.” “Get out. I have work to do on the computer and you two are distracting me. I love you both, but leave.” He went to the desk and loaded up some documents to log today’s visit by Neil for the files in case he wasn’t here when he came back and his dad needed to look it up. Ichigo missed the way Grimmjow glowed after hearing him declare he loved him as Renji smiled and dragged him out.

~~

“Why do you look so happy?” “He said he loved me.” “He…well, yeah he kinda did. Didn’t think that would make you this happy, though.” “Well, to be fair, it shouldn’t. The only time I feel something other boredom is when I am fighting someone or destroying shit. With him, it was always more. He brings out everything in me and it drives me crazy.” Renji looked out over Karakura Town with a nod, “Let me ask you this, then. If he told died and we couldn’t get to his soul, but you found him, what would you do?” The wind rustled blue hair as his lips parted, “I would hold him and raise my riatsu until one of you found us to save him. He doesn’t need to be hollow. Ichigo Kurosaki is a Shinigami through and through, hollow part or not. He belongs to you all in death, but he will always be mine.”

Renji turned to him with wide eyes and he swallowed as blue eyes met his with a fire in them that he’d never thought he see from the male. “What is it?” “I wish that I could have been a Shinigami when you died, maybe…maybe I could have brought you to Soul Society had I been assigned your district…then you wouldn’t have to be worlds apart like you are and will be.” Grimmjow threw his head back laughing, “We won’t be worlds apart when he dies and you know that. He is welcome in any world and he knows it, red. No one can tell that kid what to do and we both know that.”

“Something we can all agree on,” a voice behind them stated making them turn grabbing the hilt of their swords before relaxing and glaring a man with sandy brown hair that reached just past his shoulders, framed his face, and had a bit covering the bridge of his nose. The man wore a green Shihakushō with a black haori with diamonds on it at the bottom, wooden sandals, and a dark green striped bucket hat. “Urahara,” Grimmjow stated blinking at the man. “Afternoon, Grimmjow-san, Renji-san. I didn’t expect to find you both here together,” Urahara stated opening a fan in front his face. “What is it, Urahara-san,” Renji crossed his arms glaring.

“My my, so suspicious of me. I simply wanted to check in since I haven’t seen Grimmjow-san in a couple of days nor heard from him.” “I’m good, just getting situated at the new house with Ichigo.” “Good to hear! How is my favorite son?” “He’s not your kid,” Renji stated with running a hand down his face. “Actually, he could be. Urahara is his god-father after all. Ichigo is depressed, but he is going to get better.” “Depressed?” Urahara closed the fan with a serious expression regarding Grimmjow. “He wont talk to anyone, but I see it in his eyes when he thinks no one is watching. Last night, he cried in his sleep and I don’t know what he was dreaming about, but he wants to make sure that no one worries about him.”

“Hm. I’m having a party tonight, you should come, bring him. I’ll have music, food, and invite some of the others. I would like to make the diner a nice little place and we will use the back yard as well. See you tonight!” The man vanished and the two remaining males exchanged glances before pulling out phones and sending out messages to the others about the party. “I’m shocked they answered so quickly,” Grimmjow grumbled and Renji laughed. “Man, Urahara’s parties are fucking awesome. Of course, they are coming. Byakuya and Kenpachi said they would be there, too. Riruka is coming also.” “Tats is coming and so are Chad and Lisa. Shinji is in, Ikkaku is gonna drag Yumi with him.” “Matsumoto is going to drag Toshiro.” “Ichigo said no…” “So, you’ll be dragging him while I drag Uryu.” Both of them laughed as both of their partners said no to the party and took it as a challenge themselves.

~~

“I’m not going.” “Yes, you are, now stop arguing or I’m never getting out of this gigai unless you’re at work.” Brown eyes pierced the male at the visible threat before he grumbled and put on the black zip-up vest that Grimmjow had pulled out for him over his white wife beater. Brushing out his hair, he checked himself in the mirror and noticed that his skin was brighter and he didn’t have circles under his eyes as bad anymore as he added a dash of eyeliner to his eyes as Grimmjow watched him curiously. “Do you want some? I mean, you have teal marking under your eyes in your true form, so it’s not much different. Actually, I might have some teal makeup from Halloween a couple years ago, hold on!” Ichigo dug through his drawer and yanked out the makeup kit with a victorious smile and grabbed a new brush moving to the male and working the makeup under his eyes happily. “There, now you look more like yourself.”

Looking in the mirror, he was surprised at how even the makeup was and he smirked at the male next to him. Ichigo had chosen dark blue jeans and a pair of black adidas with white laces to go with the black vest and white tank he had pulled out for him. Grimmjow himself had chosen ripped jeans, his combat boots, and a black tank with his white vest. Taking the makeup from the male, Grimmjow added a bit of the teal makeup to the brush and added a bit to Ichigo’s eyelids lightly making it a thin line just above his eye lashes before smiling at him. “Not bad, I like it. Thanks. Now, lets get this over with. He is exhausting.” “One more thing.” “What?” “I…uh…bought something…”

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, “What did you buy this time?” Leading him out the side door to the garage that they never walked in, Ichigo’s eyes widened as he looked at the sapphire Jaguar XKR Convertible that was sitting in the empty space. “Y-you…w-what…” “Do you like it?” “It’s a Jaguar…convertible…” “Yes.” “I…you know what, fuck it. I’m driving, give me the keys.” “No. I’m driving you to the party like a true boyfriend would. Now get your sexy ass in the car.” He thought the male would argue, but instead, he just blushed and smiled moving to the car slowly and sliding into the passenger seat. Starting up the car, he purred as the engine came to life and clicked the garage opener he had and pulled out of the driveway maneuvering around Ichigo’s car smoothly and taking off down the road after cutting off Uryu in his Maserati laughing. Ichigo also laughed as the wind rushed through his spiked hair and raised his arms above his head feeling free and alive.

Pulling into Urahara’s place, they could hear the music and Ichigo shook his head rolling his eyes as he stepped from the car. “I see you bought a car,” Uryu stated as he parked next to them and stepped from his car, “nice choice, Grimm.” “What made you think he chose it?” “I know you…” “Fuck you all,” he growled storming up to the place and was amazed at how many people showed up. “Ichigo, you made it,” a man his height with long, straight black hair pulled up halfway into a ponytail, grey eyes, blue jeans, a black button up shirt, and black dress shoes greeted him as he stepped inside. “Byakuya! You came!” “Kenpachi is here, too. Actually, most of the captains are here tonight except for Mauyri. Urahara told us to expect a guest this evening, said he would be with you.” “A guest…” “Grimmjow-san of course!” Urahara popped up beside Byakuya and smiled at him.

“What are you up to?” “Nothing, just welcoming him properly.” “God-father…” “I’m serious! I’m ashamed that you are all so suspicious of me…” “No, you’re not,” a gruff voice grumbled behind him and he leaned back in to the male instinctively. “So, this is the guest. The Arrancar.” “The guest?” “Guest of honor,” Byakuya provided with a nod to the male before looking at Renji. “Do you not know how to dress in anything other than ripped clothing, Abarai?” Uryu smirked, “Told you to wear what I grabbed for you to put on. Byakuya, you look well this evening.” “As do you, Ishida. Ichigo,” he nodded at him again moving towards the backyard at a leisurely pace.

“Hey Juliet…?” Ichigo took off to the backyard laughing at the sight of his friends dancing and drinking in the backyard to a song he well enough. “You gonna sing?” “I just want you to know, I want to be your Romeo, Hey Juliet,” Ichigo started to sing flipping off Uryu who laughed at his antics as he danced to the song making his way into the crowd that parted and danced along with him as he sang out loud. Grimmjow simply watched him with wide eyes as he watched the man that he knew to be Kenpachi laughed and fist bumped him. It was strange seeing the man in a gigai wearing black jeans and a white button up shirt with black combat boots himself and that eye patch of his. The song changed and Ichigo sang this one too, looking at him while he did so and he smiled back at him.

Renji put an arm around Grimmjow’s shoulder laughing as Tatsuki joined Ichigo in the sing a long it was quickly becoming as more and more them sang the song. “He’s cold and he’s cruel, but he knows what he’s doing…knows just what to say so my whole is ruined! Cause he’s bittersweet, he knocks me off of my feet and I can’t help myself, I don’t want anyone else…” Grimmjow shifted at the lyrics as Ichigo notable changed the lyrics to fit him as he didn’t move his eyes from his. “Your man is insane.” “Yeah he is, red, but I love him.” “Woah, woah, woah! You said it! Out. Loud.” “Shut up, idiot.” The male made his way in to the yard to dance with Ichigo as Renji and Uryu followed. After a couple more songs, the music stopped for a moment and everyone was surprised to see Inoue holding the microphone.

“Evening everyone, I know some of you are probably surprised to see me here. I...um… Tonight we are welcoming a new comer to the family, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Recently, it was brought to my attention that Ichigo wasn’t happy and after watching the two of them together it became obvious that they are something…out of this world… Grimmjow makes our Ichigo happy and I know that Ichigo deserves more than anyone for what he lost due to the fights he fought and everything he gave up personally to train and get stronger for us all. Ichigo, I love you and that is why I want to see you happy with someone who deserves you and sees your feelings the way I couldn’t. Grimmjow, this party is for you and for making him happy. Please continue to do so for all of us.”

Everyone raised a cup to the two as they looked around surprised at the speech she had given. Ichigo met her eyes and she smiled sadly with a nod at him. “This next dance is for Ichigo and Grimmjow,” she said softly as everyone moved giving the two space in the middle of the yard. A slow song started to play and Ichigo’s eyes widened as he faced the male knowing exactly why this song had been chosen for them. Blue eyes met his as they held each other and moved across the yard slowly in an embrace of music. “Lost in the darkness, trying to find your way home. I want to embrace you and never let you go. Almost hope, but you’re in heaven, so no one can hurt your soul. Living in agony, cause I just did not know, where you are. I’ll find you somewhere, I’ll keep on trying. Until my dying day…”

Ichigo sang softly as his eyes stayed locked on blue ones that were filled with so much emotion as the words filled him. It was clear that the song had been chosen due to the fact that Ichigo would have tracked him at one point in time and Grimmjow would always hunt him down in the end. No matter where the other was, they would find each other. Renji slipped up behind Ichigo and placed a box in Grimmjow's hand, which he presented to Ichigo who gasped when he saw the ring and held out his hand allowing Grimmjow to slide it on his finger before kissing him.

“You’re something else, Grimmjow.” “So are you, Ichigo. Its why we work.” Ichigo laughed as the song changed to an upbeat song with slow lyrics and he jumped up and down to the beat as the others filled the yard jumping with him and Grimmjow simply laughed joining them in the celebration. Kenpachi came over with two cups handing one to each of them with his signature smirk down at them and Grimmjow was reminded how large the crazy bastard was as he looked up at him. “Ichigo,” a soft voice spoke up and they looked over the see Inoue smiling at them as she fidgeted with her skirt, “I wanted to apologize. You two look amazing together…” “Don’t apologize to us,” Grimmjow stated looking bored, “just find someone who makes you happy that feels for you the way you do for them.”

She blinked at him smiling softly and Ichigo flinched getting his attention as his male looked at him holding up four fingers looking even more depressed. _Four? What…_ His eyes widened and he whispered, “Ulquiorra…” Ichigo nodded and she flinched at the name before bowing to them and moving to speak with Tatsuki. “Ulquiorra, seriously?” “He was…I noticed when he died that she seemed more upset about his death than anything. He had reached for her and when he started to vanish, she reached for him with tears in her eyes. It was then that I knew that he would have been perfect for her had circumstances been different.” “Don’t blame yourself. He pushed you. I know the bastard did. She’ll find someone.” “I hope so…”

The music changed and Ichigo looked over to see that Shuhei had pushed Tessai away from the DJ booth and had taken over. Looking at the male he was amazed again at the detail in the gigais as he took in the three scars across his right eye and the 69 under his left eye as he slipped on a black basketball cap and went through the music setting up a playlist for the evening. Shuhei could pull off the ripped jeans, tight tank top, and Nike shoes like he was modeling for a company as a DJ and it annoyed him to no end. “He’s too fucking hot and it pisses me off,” he said to no one. “I think you’re hotter.” “This is why I love you,” he said with a smile feeling his heart skip a beat as he looked into blue eyes. Grimmjow’s mouth opened as his eyes widened, “Y-you said it…” “I said what?” Then it hit him. His eyes widened and before he could react, lips crashed to his with a possessive growl while hands slid into his hair holding him.

“Keep kissing me like that, and we might have to go inside and upstairs,” he whispered in between kisses. “We could break in the car.” “Holy…” “To the two lovebirds fucking, here’s your song,” Shuhei’s voice sounded before Dance Like We’re Making Love by Ciara played over the speakers and he laughed. Grimmjow smiled before spinning Ichigo around pulling his back to his chest leading him in the dance slowly stepping forward and back to the beat letting their hips sway together. Ichigo turned back around with a hand on his chest and stepped, smiling as Grimmjow stepped with him allowing him to lead before he found himself up against him, grinding their hips together carefully to the beat moving in sync.

His leg was lifted to the man’s hip as he was dipped back and pulled back up and Grimmjow spun them around letting Ichigo take the lead again towards the end of the song. Everyone had stopped and watched them with wide eyes and the pair simply smiled each other. “You can dance?” “I was told that it was about letting the music take over and doing what felt right. Dancing like we’re making love isn’t that hard when you’ve been under and over me.” Shuhei kept the music going well into the middle of the night as they all danced and drank together. Ichigo had no complaints as he felt the ring on his finger and he knew he had to get his made for the bastard. What amazed him the most is that Grimmjow had managed to talk and get along with pretty much everyone and even danced with a couple of men over the hours making him feel a bit jealous, but he always came back to him.

“Seems he is making himself at home,” a deep voice stated behind him. “Yeah, he is,” he said with a smile as he watched Grimmjow and Byakuya dance together. “How are you feeling?” “I’m good. Dad, can you help me with something?” Isshin sat next to him with wide eyes, “Of course! Anything!” “I want to have a ring made for him, but I didn’t want to go alone.” “Let me know when. Can I see the one he gave you?” Sliding off the ring, he handed it to his dad who read the inscription with a laugh, “He certainly knows you well, doesn’t he?” Placing the ring back on his finger he shifted, “I think he always did. When I went to Hueco Mundo after Inoue was taken, he berated me about not being honest as to why I was there. He told me I didn’t go just to get her back, because if I had, I would have grabbed her and taken off the moment I saw her, but instead I chose to fight. During that battle, I realized that he was right. It wasn’t just about getting her back, it was about him, too. I wanted to see him, hear his voice, and see his blue eyes fill with surprise when I kicked his ass.”

“You two have a strange relationship,” Isshin commented with a frown. Ichigo laughed though and smiled at him making him feel a warm pride in his chest seeing his son happy again after so many years. “We do, don’t we? It makes sense though considering. You know, he’s afraid of losing me to someone else which is amusing.” “Why?” “Neil was there today and his mom made the comment about me being a great father someday and it hit him that he couldn’t give me a family and he didn’t want kids, either.” “What did you say to that?” “I told him I was going to get two cats and name them Pantera and Zangetsu. One white and one black one of course to match our own Zanpakutōs.” Isshin blinked and smiled, “Your mother would be proud of you, you know.”

Ichigo nodded, “I know she would be. She’d be proud of you, too. The girls have grown up nicely and you can’t say I’m a failure, either. After all, I took after both of my parents and became strong with the will to protect and even risked giving up my powers to protect the people I care about.” “I didn’t want you to follow in my footsteps at all…” “I’m proud of who you were and who you are, dad. That’ll never change.” His father looked at him with wide eyes and the man blinked back some tears with a laugh as he looked at the man who had joined them sitting on the other of him. “Urahara-san.” “Isshin, pleasure to see you.” “Thanks for this, godfather.” The man smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, “What wouldn’t I do for you, Ichigo-kun?” “I don’t know and I don’t intend to find out.” The three males laughed together and Ichigo looked out at everyone who was there and he felt himself relax completely. “I’m home.” He laid back on the porch looking at the sky aware of the two men staring at him carefully as he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~~

Ichigo woke up in a bed next to Grimmjow, who was watching him sleep. “How long was I out? The last thing I remember was talking to my dad and Urahara.” “You were only out for about two hours. The party is still going on outside, though some of the people have fallen asleep.” “Oh, sorry,” he smiled sheepishly at him. “For? You were tired. I have been keeping you the past couple of nights.” “You plan on keeping me awake now, too?” “It is customary for engagement sex, or so I’ve been told,” the man stated with his signature smirk. “Then by all means, customs should be followed.”

Grimmjow nuzzled his neck before nipping at him enjoying the gasp that came from the orange haired male who leaned in to him. Their lips met in a frenzy of passion of Ichigo straddled him without hesitation wrapping his arms around his neck as their tongues met. Rough hands slid under his shirt pushing it up and he backed up long enough to pull it over his head and yank off Grimm’s shirt before kissing him again. Lips moved to his throat nipping and sucking at it as hands ran up his back learning the way it curved when he moved against him.

He felt all his tension fade as he let his head fall back with a moan gripping blue locks as his eyes closed giving in to something inside himself that wanted him. “G-Grimm…” The man growled kissing him again as flipped them over. His lips moved back to Ichigo’s neck nipping and sucking, leaving small marks on him with a snarl moving down his chest and sucking his buds making the male arch up into him. Hands fought pants as they moved to undress the other and feel more skin to skin contact as pants and boxers fell to the floor along with their socks. Ichigo’s legs immediately slid against Grimmjow’s legs and he moaned at the feeling of it, even as the man moved down the bed nipping along Ichigo’s sides leaving more marks in his wake before licking up his length.

“G-Grimm…” His eyes widened as he watched the man lick up his cock, and whimpered when blue eyes met his. Ichigo knew that the man between his legs could take him as if he was nothing and that had his cock throb with want as he panted. He watched a tongue swirl around his head before warm lips around it slowly moving up and down his length taking more and more of him. Throwing his head back, he moaned deeply as his hips bucked making Grimmjow groan, but he didn’t stop, instead he held down his hips and sucked him harder. Ichigo could hear the sounds of saliva of he bobbed his along his cock and he gripped the sheets with one hand, the other gripping blue locks. “F-fuck…Grimm…I’m…gonna…” Grimmjow moaned around him and he arched off the bed cumming down his throat gasping his name and pulling his hair.

“You can stop pulling on me now,” he whispered after swallowing and licking his lips moving back up the bed. “S-sorry…” “Are you against kissing after that?” “God no!” Pulling him down, he kissed him sliding his tongue inside his mouth tasting himself with a groan. His chest tightened feeling Grimmjow press in to him feeling himself down in to him and he felt himself fight tears. “Roll over, Ich.” His body moved on its own pulling himself up onto his knees unsure of what he was doing before jerking at the feel of something wet against his entrance. “G-Grimm…that’s…god I love it when you do that!” Grimmjow’s tongue slid inside rolling around as his hands spread his cheeks and Ichigo let his back arch as his face pressed into the sheets feeling his face heat up. Slowly, he felt him pull away only to feel a finger press against him and slide in as a hand roamed over his back making him relax to speed up the process a bit.

After a moment, a second finger joined the first and scissored him as Ichigo rolled his hips back into the sensation moaning. “You’re like a bitch in heat, aren’t ya,” Grimmjow teased adding a third finger stretching him further. “Sh-shut up… J-just…oh…fuuuuuuccckkkk….” His fingers clenched the sheets as Grimmjow pressed against his prostate and soon the fingers were pulling out of him. “My sweet little bitch…” “I…fuck only for you,” Ichigo panted with a look over his shoulder. “Fuck, Ich,” came the reply as Grimmjow pressed the head of his cock against his entrance. Grimmjow pushed forward entering him slowly, smiling as he didn’t have to wait for him to adjust his size as he was slowly filled.

Blue hair came into view, and he felt his hands cover his while his fingers slipped between his squeezing while his lips kissed his left shoulder gently. That was all he needed to relax and push back in to the male who pulled out and pushed forward with a groan. “Don’t stop…fuck me Grimmjow.” Blue eyes met his briefly, before hips snapped against his over and over making him harden again at the sensations. Soon Grimmjow had a fast, steady pace while he held his hips in place as Ichigo looked back over his shoulders at him. Pulling out, Grimmjow flipped him on to his back spreading his legs and pushing back in swiftly as he lifted his legs over his shoulders and planting his hands on either side of Ichigo’s head and thrusted deeper into him at the same fast pace. “Fu-fuck…G-Grimm…I…more…harder…AH!” White crossed his vision again as Grimmjow slammed into his prostate harder than before and kept going as he came again on his chest as his hands gripped strong arms, nails cutting in to flesh. It only took a minute before the man above him came with a roar seating himself deep inside of Ichigo.

“Feel better,” Ichigo asked softly as he tried to clear his vision and look up at the male who chuckled darkly. “You’re mine.” A shudder ran through his body at those two words and he couldn’t deny them as felt the man slide out of him and pull him out and towards the bathroom where he started a shower to clean them off. The hot water felt amazing as he was pulled into the water by strong hands that ran through his hair and down his back while they kissed softly. “Thank you.” “For?” “You gave me what I needed…in and outside the bedroom…” “Oh? Bitch didn’t make you happy _and_ couldn’t fuck you right?” “She likes it soft and romantic.” “Yeah no, you’re the rough type. I’d think she would at least know that much about you.” Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he looked down at the smaller male who was smiling up at him with a look that made his chest tighten as his eyes widened. Sensing his distress, he looked away quickly not wanting to upset the blue haired male into leaving. “I can come to Hueco Mundo in two days. Think you can wait that long?” “Yeah. I’ve waited over five years, what’s a couple more days?” Ichigo laughed as he stepped out of the water and dried himself off going back to the bedroom aware of the blue eyes that watched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> 1\. Hey Juliet by LMNT  
> 2\. Just the Girl by Click Five -altered-  
> 3\. Somewhere by Within Temptation


	8. Chapter 8

# Union

SIX MONTHS LATER

“What the fuck are you doing?” Grimmjow snarled at the male in question who was throwing his clothes all over the room. “Looking for my fucking shirt that I bought a year ago, because I thought of you when I saw it,” he snapped still rummaging through his drawers and the closet. The male blinked and thought about the shirts he owned before he titled his head, “Blue shirt with a black panther on the back that buttons in the front?” “Yes!” “Ichigo…” “What?” He moved Ichigo out of the way and reached into the back of the closet and pulled out the shirt with a smile handing it to him watching his face light up. “Thank you!”

Pulling the shirt on, he kept the top three buttons undone, before sliding on a pair fingerless gloves and grabbing something out of his nightstand pocketing it before Grimmjow could see what it was. “Okay, we ready to go?” “I don’t know, Ich, you done being a girl? Need to check your hair and makeup?” “Hair and makeup, good idea!” “Are you fucking serious?! Let’s go!” Ichigo frowned and sulked, “Fine, lets go.” A blue eye twitched, “You have five minutes to do your hair and eyeliner before I’m leaving your ass here.” Ichigo grinned widely at him running into the bathroom making the man sigh deeply. “Dude, what is he doing,” Renji came in wearing a pair of black ripped jeans, a white shirt with a black Celtic cross with vines around it on it and a black headband. “His makeup,” he said looking defeated. “He sulked, didn’t he?” “Yes…” The red head laughed shaking his head and looking at the bathroom, “Hurry the fuck up!” “Shut up! Do you rush Uryu?” “Not if he wants to get to laid,” said male shoved past him moving to the bathroom, “give me that, I need it.” “Ru, your eyeliner is on point, what the fuck do you need this for?” “To add a bit to the top thank you very much.” “Oh. Okay, here. Hand me that brush…thanks.”

Renji face palmed as Grimmjow laughed at him, “That fucking bastard…I swear I’m going to strangle them _both_!” “Can’t rush perfection,” Uryu stated walking in to the bedroom and Grimmjow raised a brow taking in his faded, ripped jeans, red t-shirt with a black cobra curled around a sword on it, red adidas, had his hair fully framing his face just past his shoulders, and had done his eyeliner with a hint of red eye shadow. “Where are your glasses?” “I am wearing contacts for this event,” the male smiled and blinked at him allowing to see that his eyes were a deep blue that pierced him. “Okay,” Ichigo stepped out with a smile and Grimmjow’s breath hitched. He had on dark blue, ripped jeans, with that fucking shirt that he just wanted to unbutton and glide his hands across the tanned flesh behind it, _his_ black studded fingerless gloves, black combat boots, and had done his eyeliner on the bottom and top adding the teal eye shadow to his eyes in the corners. “I feel oddly underdressed,” he stated looking at his plain jeans and plain shirt. “So, throw on your torn jeans and I’ll grab you a shirt,” Ichigo shrugged moving past him to the closet.

Rolling eyes, he kicked off his black Nikes and yanked his pants off pulling on a pair of ripped jeans and caught the shirt that his fiancé had thrown at him pulling it on without even looking at it before sliding his shoes back on. “Okay, can we go now.” “Yes!” Ichigo and Uryu ran out the door excited about the evening ahead of them. Chad and Lisa were outside patiently waiting for them and Ichigo ran over whispering to them frantically. “What’s going on?” Grimmjow glanced at Renji with a raised brow and the man simply smiled a knowing smile. “Not telling. Come on. It’ll be fun!” Ichigo got in the driver side of the Jaguar and waited for Grimmjow to slide in next to him before turning the car on and following Chad and Uryu out of the driveway and heading out of the small town, hitting the highway. “Do we need to put the top up?” “You can, up to you.” “I just don’t want to ruin your hair or makeup.” “Shut up.” They laughed and after fifteen minutes pulled off the highway and making their way to their destination.

Ichigo was bouncing as they arrived, “I’ve been wanting to bring you here for weeks.” “Why now?” “Well, when Urahara finally figured out how to get the plants to grow in Hueco Mundo, we focused on that, remember? Besides, we had a few good fights and fucks so I’m not complaining. Hueco Mundo looks great and its flourishing, even the hollows haven’t really left with the way the plants feed them the riatsu they need to be sustained. Harribel and Nel are great at handling the treaty with Soul Society and we finally get a weekend with all of us together. So, this is what we’re doing. Hope you don’t mind.” Brown eyes were showing pure unadulterated excitement as they looked at the male next to him with a smile.

“With how excited you are, its hard to mind it at all.” Brown eyes turned a honey color under the lights of the place and the golden specks stood out more, “I love the black lights. Come on.” The group made their way inside the mostly empty building until he saw that everyone was waiting for them in an open area. Byakuya, Toshiro, Mastumoto, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumi, Tatsuki, Inoue, Shinji, Riruka, and Urahara all stood in the clearing smiling at them. “Fucking finally!” Tatsuki laughed looking at them and fist bumping Grimmjow who smiled down at her in amusement. “Don’t fucking blame me, bitch here needed to do his makeup and hair.” Everyone laughed and Uryu rolled his eyes clapping his hands, “Alright everyone, places!” The group immediately split into two groups with Urahara in the middle. One group consisted of Matsumoto, Byakuya, Yumi, Lisa, Inoue, Riruka, and Uryu. The other consisting of Toshiro, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Chad, Tatsuki, Shinji, and Renji. “You’ll be in their group and I’m in their group,” Ichigo said with a smile joining Uryu and the others in their group making Grimmjow look around at the smiling faces of everyone who were watching him carefully as he made his way to stand by Renji. “What now?”

“The rules are simple,” Urahara stated as Tessai walked in wheeling a cart as Ichigo bounced in his spot looking at it with a massive grin. When the sheet was removed his group moved forward and started to grab one of the guns and the ammo loading them before stepping back allowing Tessai to remove the cart and bring in another one, and he followed the other’s lead grabbing one of the guns and a thing of ammo. “Once hit, the lights go on and whoever was hit, leaves the arena. Try to aim only at the chest plate that you’ll put on as you make your way in to the arena. It’s a game of girls versus boys.” “Girls versus boys,” Grimmjow stated looking at the other groups that were clearly mixed. “Are you male or female in our relationship, Grimm?” “I’m certainly not the…oh…oh! Got it.” “Move to your places!”

Renji dragged Grimmjow behind him to a door with a smile on his face as he blew a kiss to Uryu, who simply smiled and flipped him off. Once everyone was in place, Ichigo was standing as if he was about to lunge at someone holding his gun by his right leg. He was excited and it made Grimmjow smile as he felt the male’s energy around him and once the doors opened, Ichigo flash stepped into the arena fleeing from sight, his team behind him. “Keep in mind, he rarely gets hit and usually Urahara is the only one that can take him,” Renji stated as they made their way into the arena.

The arena itself was a jungle and his smile became predatory as he moved silently through the trees slowly and watching the other side carefully. “This is going to be fun!” “He said he chose this arena for a reason, now I know why,” Kenpachi stated as he was watching Grimmjow with a wide, crazy smile. “Hit that bastard, for all of us!” Shinji rolled his eyes with a smile of his own before shots were fired and they ducked hearing laughter and glaring at the blue splotches of paint that lined the trees around them. “That…,” Renji swore under his breath and Grimmjow felt himself get turned on knowing that those had come from his male.

Ducking, he moved around the trees and caught sight of magenta hair and waited, firing a shot and hearing her yelp as the lights went on and she cursed out loud stomping away from the arena. “One down.” “Shit, Grimm.” Renji was ducked behind him with wide eyes and moved with him carefully ensuring to keep a fair amount of space between them as they moved towards the other side. Kenpachi was laughing as the lights went on and they saw Yumi glaring daggers at him leaving the arena. “Two down. Six to go.” The lights came on again and they saw Ikkaku and Shinji leaving the arena side by side. “Damn, how did…” “Ichigo and Byakuya most likely.” “They work together?” “Sometimes, between those two and Uryu, we have never fucking beat them going girls against boys. Those bitches are fucking ruthless.” “Isn’t that why we date the two?” “Not the point…” “Stop sulking.”

Grimmjow yanked Renji out of the way as paint splattered against the tree where he had been. “Thanks.” “Your bitch is close, that was him.” “He…fuck! We need to move, now!” They took off narrowly avoiding shots and ducked beneath a tree trunk. “Holy shit!” “Told you,” the red head stated out of breath and looking around carefully, “Uryu is an amazing shot, even at moving targets.” The lights went on and they saw Matsumoto leave the arena with a frown as Toshiro simply faded back in to trees glancing around. Once the light went out again, they moved further into the arena slowly, before the lights went on again and Lisa and Tatsuki were glaring at each other after having shot the other as they left. “That leaves Byakuya, Uryu, Inoue, and Ichigo on their side and Kenpachi, Toshiro, Chad and us on ours.

Within ten minutes, it was still down to Byakuya, Uryu, Inoue, and Ichigo versus Kenpachi, Toshiro, Chad, Grimmjow, and Renji. “Damn, they’re good. I figured Inoue would have been out by now,” Grimmjow shook his head. “Believe it or not, she rarely ever moves in to the arena and Toshiro is usually the one that takes her out before he gets shot.” “Huh,” the male stated forming a small plan in his head, “do you know who usually…” “Byakuya.” “Hm. I might have an idea, come on,” he made his way through the trees and grabbed Kenpachi making their way to the others. Toshiro and Chad were close by and they all took cover carefully.

“What is it,” Toshiro stated still looking around. “I have an idea on how we might win this, but its gonna take a sacrifice or two.” “Let’s hear it,” Kenpachi said looking at him with a serial killer smile that made him shudder. “So, the biggest threats are Ichigo, Byakuya, and Uryu who are still playing. We need to get Inoue off the board, and when we do, one of them will take out whoever does it and when the lights come on, we see who took the shot and take them out. That knocks it down, two to four. Ichigo is the one I’m after, but if I have to take the other’s out first, I’m down with that.” “Okay, that’s one sacrifice, you said a couple,” Chad stated looking at him. “Uryu can shoot moving targets, so let’s give him one, see his location, and take him out. Kenpachi, I want you and Toshiro to go after Inoue, one of you goes out, the other takes the shot. Chad, think you can manage to avoid Uryu’s shots long enough for Renji to take him?” “I should be able to, yes.” “Then let’s do this,” Renji smiled slowly and they all took off in pairs. Except for Grimmjow who kept an eye on both pairs from where he perched himself still looking for the tuft of orange hair.

He watched the lights come on as Inoue left, then Toshiro, then Byakuya, followed by Kenpachi, then finally Uryu with Chad. “Damnit!” Still no orange hair, but now it was two on one. Slowly, he made his way out from where he was and towards the red head to see what they should do now. The lights came on and Renji was stalking towards the exit leaving him alone with the bastard that was no where to be seen. Grimmjow managed to move around slowly for five minutes before he stilled feeling a gun pressed to his back. “Nice plan, Grimm,” a voice husked in his ear making him shudder. Spinning around, he heard his laughter – but no Ichigo was present. “Where are you?” His voice was a whisper and he heard that laughter again, from – above him. His aim was close as he watched the male flash step away from the spot he had been standing in.

“So close!” He felt himself get hit in the back before the lights came on and he spun around slowly taking in the smile on Ichigo’s face as he lowered his gun. “Bastard,” he gritted out before shooting the other in the chest twice out of spite. The male laughed taking the shots, “You know you love me.” “Shut up.” “Did you have fun?” His voice was hopeful as he walked over standing a breath away. “Of course, I think next time, I’ll plan faster.” “Next time sounds like fun. We could show you all of the arena’s and you could pick if you don’t want to do this one again.” “How many are there?” “Four. This is the jungle region. There’s also a volcano region, a winter region, and one with a bunch of waterfalls and cliffs.” “Waterfalls…and cliffs?” “Yeah, you fall off a cliff, you end up wet in a river. So that one is a no phone zone for those who play there. Come on, let’s go out.”

Ichigo’s eyes glanced towards him nervously as they made their way towards the exit taking off their chest plates and placed them on the rack with the rest to be dealt with. “You okay, Ich? You seem nervous.” “Me? N-no, I’m fine.” “Liar.” “Shut up, come on.” The male waved a hand with a nervous smile allowing for him step out first and found that everyone was waiting for them with big smiles. “Okay everyone,” a mocha skinned woman with dark purple hair, and yellow cat-like eyes whom he knew to be Yoruichi was smiling at them, “come on! We have a big afternoon ahead! Girls win, again. So, time to celebrate!” They all left the area and when he checked his phone, he realized that they had been there for almost two hours. “Feels like it was only twenty minutes, doesn’t it?” “Yeah.” “I used to come here all the time when I could to kill time and help ease my anger.” “You? Anger issues? I don’t see it at all,” Grimmjow stated sarcastically taking Ichigo’s hand. “Shut up, asshole. You want to drive back to Urahara’s?” “Nah, you like to drive my car, so you can drive back. Besides, you did win…”

~~

Back at Urahara’s they all piled out of the cars and Ichigo glanced at him nervously again, making him frown. “Come on,” the male hopped out of the car running into the place before he could say anything. Everyone had already gone in, and he slowly made his way to the backyard where Shuhei was standing at the DJ station with a knowing smile pressing a button making music and he froze hearing Ichigo’s voice over the speakers and looked over at the male who was looking at him as he as he sang to him with the help of Inoue. Everyone was sitting with their partner except for Inoue who was standing off to the side singing as she smiled at him. Listening to the lyrics, he felt his chest swell and he watched as Ichigo stepped forward slowly until he was two feet away from him and kneeled to the ground slowly on one knee. “Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you showed up in my life, pissed me off, excited me, pushed me, belittled me, took my promise, and then vanished from my life. Coming back in to it, you showed me that I deserved more than what I had been giving myself and gave it to me without being asked. You saved me and I could never imagine you not being a part of my life,” he said slowly before opening the box he had pocketed earlier.

Grimmjow gasped looked at the white gold band with a black stripe around it and his eyes met brown ones slowly. “Will you marry me, Grimmjow?” All eyes were on him and he felt his eyes water as he grabbed the male’s wrist and yanked him up to him in a passionate kiss letting his tears fall before they were wiped by tanned hands softly. “Of course.” “Do you want to read it, before I put it on you?” “Yes?” He held out the ring and blue eyes widened as he read the inscription ‘My One and Only King’ in it before it was placed on his ring finger. “I suppose this means planning a wedding, now huh?” “Not necessarily,” Urahara smiled behind his fan, “I am already licensed to marry you, right here and now.”

Grimmjow blinked at the man and looked at Ichigo who smiled a knowing smile with a shrug. “Being that you technically aren’t alive, it’s a hassle to get a marriage license and if he marries us, we won’t need one. Everyone here will the witness to our union and no one can go against the legality of it at that point. Especially since I’m sure that my godfather is planning on basically creating a marriage license anyways in case anyone does get stupid enough to try to say we aren’t really married.” “I didn't need all that, I’m down to marry you, but there is one thing…” “What is it, Grimm?” “Kurosaki Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez will become my married name.” Brown eyes widened and Isshin sputtered happily before crying for Masaki making Karin kick him off the porch with a glare.

“Ignore him,” she said smiling at them as Yuzu looked on with tears in her eyes. “You sure you want to take my name? I can take yours.” “Grimmjow Kurosaki Ichigo sounds wrong. Besides, its your name, Kurosaki and I want it. Now, marry us you crazy bastard.”

Urahara nodded with a small smile at the two before everyone stood up and moved behind them standing in the same groups that they had been in at the paintball arena, except Renji, Chad, and Uryu stood off to the side of Grimmjow while Inoue, Tatsuki, and Matsumoto stood off to the side of Ichigo. Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin stood with their friends as the vows were exchanged and when they kissed, rice was thrown by everyone surprising the blue haired male as the other laughed. “This is why you were nervous and wanted to look your best, huh?” “Is it wrong to want to look good for you?” “Never.” Grimmjow kissed him softly, before nuzzling his hair and pulled him to the yard to dance the night away with their friends only stopping for drinks and food.

~~  
  


I cannot believe it is four in the morning,” Ichigo said walking through the front door of their home before he heard little paws running towards the door. Leaning down, he found the white cat with black paws at his feet meowing, “Hello, Pantera. Sorry we were gone so late.” He picked her up and looked over at his husband with a smile seeing that he had grabbed the black bundle as he locked the front door kicking off his shoes with a yawn. “Zangetsu, what’s the matter?” Both cats meowed as they made their way to the bedroom sprawling out of the bed with the cats laying on their chests. “Seems they missed us.” “Don’t they always. I thought cats were supposed to be independent assholes.” “Just you,” Ichigo stated matter-of-factly scratching Pantera’s chin listening to her purr. “Very fucking funny.” “I think it is.” “You’re an ass.” “I’m your ass.” “You’re my husband.” “And you’re my husband.”

Zangetsu got up and made his way to the foot of the bed jumping off and Pantera soon ran after him. The pair watched them leap in to the cat tree they had purchased together and curl up in separate spots purring loudly. “They certainly seem content,” Grimmjow snorted. “I am too,” was whispered. Looking over, Grimmjow smiled fondly at the sight of his now husband sleeping already with a smile on his face. “Goodnight, Ichigo. I love you.” The male shifted and fell off the bed, “Oooowww….” Ichigo stood up with a frown before grumbling and pulling off his socks and pants unaware of the blue eyes that were watching him with amusement. Once he was undressed, he slid under the blankets and glared at him, “Laugh at me and I’ll murder you in your sleep.”

“Then you’d be single and lonely in this house with the cats…you’d be that cat lady that everyone talks about,” he said as he stood to undress without looking away from brown eyes. “Oi! Fuck you!” Laughter filled the room as both males laughed and curled up together in the middle of the bed. “You know, we’ve been through so much the last few months. I didn’t think we would end up in this position. Earlier, you said I saved you, but you saved me first and am beyond glad to see that you are happy. You sure you won’t regret this decision, Ich?” “Of course not. You don’t get how much I kept wanting to go to Hueco Mundo, but was afraid you wouldn’t want to see me…so I never went. I dreamt of you more than I’d ever admit to anyone and the thought of you leaving and not coming back scares me. I love you, Jaegerjaquez.” “I love you too, Ichigo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the song sang in this chapter, I had Could I Have This Kiss Forever by Whitney Houston ft. Enrique Iglesias, but you are welcome to think of another song that you prefer for them.


	9. Chapter 9

# Eternity

We made a home together in both of our worlds and over time, Grimmjow made sure to be there, even as he aged and stopped being a Substitute Shinigami. In his sixties, Grimmjow still made time for him and he never understood why when he looked in the mirror. It wasn’t that he was aging badly, but he knew his body couldn’t keep going. All of his powers had faded in his fifties and he hated not being to go back with him to Hueco Mundo – even worse, he felt his heart growing weaker. The group still kept in contact as Chad and Lisa moved away to work on his boxing career and Uryu had found himself trying to figure out what to do with Renji – though the red head always came back to see him.

Grimmjow and Renji never once made them feel any less as time passed, and when Ichigo collapsed in their home alone, he wasn’t angry or scared. He knew what he had to look forward to and he saw blue locks and blue eyes as his soul left his body. “Your soul is still strong,” a hand was held out to him and he took it without hesitation letting himself fall in to his chest. “You came.” “Of course, I did. Come.” He let Grimmjow lead him through a Garganta and smiled when he saw the sights of Soul Society come in to view, then cried as he saw everyone waiting for him. Even the captains and their teams that he hadn’t gotten that close to were there with Shunsui in the front waiting for him to arrive.

“Kurosaki Ichigo ,” Shunsui began, “welcome to Soul Society. We all knew this day would come, and you were to be welcomed and become a Shinigami for real as one of the members of the Gotei 13 for all your loyalty and hardships you were dealt by fighting for and alongside us.” Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Toshiro stepped forward and Shunsui glanced at them, “These three would like you to be on their teams, but it is ultimately your choice.” Ichigo looked down at himself, and realized that he was in his Shihakushō, had two white shoulder plates that cross over his chest forming an ‘X’ that hold his Shikai blades in place, one on his back and the other on his right hip, and a white cloak tied around his waist with black markings on it. “Welcome home, Ichigo,” Grimmjow stated with a small smile at him and he shook his head. “I’m not home, yet. Shunsui, thank you for this it really means everything to me, but I don’t think I can be a member of the Gotei without Grimmjow by my side.”

Toshiro chuckled, “We are all aware of your marriage to the man in question, which is why we have opened the gates between the two worlds for you two to cross through whenever you so choose. Hueco Mundo is your home, Kurosaki and all three of us are prepared to work with you two as much as needed.” Byakuya nodded, “Toshiro is correct and it is why we have all gathered here today when it became apparent that you were no longer with the living. You are a fighter and lived to protect, which is why I personally think you would do better on Kenpachi’s team. They are all strong and capable, and Kenpachi himself tends to keep his men back while he fights himself so you wouldn’t have any trouble with taking time away from Soul Society to be with him.”

“Byakuya… I…” Brown eyes filled with tears and he wiped his face unsure of what to do. When he looked up again, he gasped seeing them all kneeling before him. “Kurosaki Ichigo , savior of three worlds. We thank you for your services in the past and hope you continue to fight with us,” they all spoke and he broke hitting his knees. “Of course! I’ll always be happy to fight with you guys!” Shunsui smiled, “You would make a good head captain one day, Kurosaki. Fight hard and try not to kill, Kenpachi.” Everyone laughed, except for Ichigo who just smiled at the man in question, “I’ll try not to.” Kenpachi laughed loudly, “Welcome to Squad 11, Kurosaki! Ikkaku and Yumi were hoping you’d join us!” “You were, too,” Yumi stated rolling his eyes at his captain before smiling at Ichigo.

“He’s taking the next week off, though, because I am taking him home,” Grimmjow stated taking his hand and dragging him through another Garganta and in to Hueco Mundo. The place was now bursting with a forest and a lovely waterfall into a large river. “It’s so beautiful here,” he stated with a whisper. “It’s even more beautiful now that you’re here.” “Forever and always, Grimm. Unless I’m working.” Grimmjow through his head back and laughed unaware of the brown eyes that took in his form smiling at the hole in his abdomen and the toothy mask on his face. “I love you, Kurosaki Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez .” “I love you, too, Kurosaki Ichigo . Welcome home.” Lips met softly and lovingly, before they stared out over their home watching the hollows wander around thinking about their new lives together. Forever. 

_Nothing could be better than this, what we found, what we have. What we are. Forbidden to certain ones. Perfect to others. Together. For all eternity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I originally planned on it being...I was aiming for a one-shot with these two, but kept going. It was short, sweet, to the point. Hopefully you enjoy it at least a little, if not, I'm sorry... Thank you for reading!


End file.
